Just For Her
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: “The mystery slowly starts to unravel before their eyes, bonds are created, and what was once lost might have been found… what lies before our two friends could be anything, the question is, are they prepared for the unknown? AU story CxR [Chapter 5 up!]
1. A Nameless Child

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own anything so just… shaddup XD.

Author's note: This was just a bizarre idea my mom somehow gave to me and I decided to try out. I also got inspiration from Maiden of the Moon's "More Than Just a Story", which is such a great story itself. I also got a little inspiration from another of her stories, "Dancing in the Rain" though I had completed this when I read the story . It's also great, go read it…after you read mine .

P.S: If anyone's sort of OOC I'm very sorry ;; I'm a bit nervous about posting this, seeing as it's so far fetched. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Just For Her**

She doesn't watch movies. She _collects _them. TV is the enemy after all, anything that keeps her still, giving her time to dwell. Thoughts dance though her head if she remains stationary.

There are many days she exclaimed with happiness, at the bright vibrancy of her newest VHS. It was in a day before the great DVD had been released. She would have loved them, the disk with their marvelous multihued radiance.

"That's great, but are you sure that you don't want to _watch_ the movie? It sounds so interesting, just listen to the summa.." I'm cut short again.

"Nu uh! Movies are so boring! I don't like their stories. Only yours…" she pouts; so young yet so strong. She's different from the others here. So vibrant and innocent; I wondered what brought such a creature here of all places. Those oceanic orbs glanced over my features, then lock with hellfire.

Pale cheeks become rosy with tingling embarrassment. Her silent plea was so familiar. I knew well what she asked, and released a sigh as I held my patience. With an understanding smile I spoke,

"What will it be today? Witches and ghouls, the mysterious Mister Black, or maybe a quest to Camelot?" a smile spread quickly across her features as excitement flared within. I grinned with pride. Then quickly, it fell away again.

"No. I don't want to hear a fairy tale today." She stated with utter seriousness. It almost hurt, as I maintained my smile, but felt as my features frowned. How long had it been now? It was easy to forget, and somehow I had managed to avoid harsh reality. She was 12 years of age wasn't she? I didn't want to think about it.

"Then what **do** you want to hear today?" My tone was icier than I intended, masquerading my disappointment. She reacted, as a visible chill rose across the child's skin, and guilt burned inside my chest.

"I… I want to know why I'm here. I want to know where my movies come from, and this television set a. . and my bed… And why I'm not allowed to go past the old wooden fence and why you got so afraid when I tried… Tell me, please Chrono." I flinched. She had aimed her question towards my chest, impelling my breath. I wanted to gasp, for air, or something else… that wasn't there.

I tenderly traced a claw down her forearm, where chill was still visible. A smirk crept across my lips and she shivered yet stayed stationary. Her gaze shifted nervously, innocently, across the floor. It was **_cute_**.

"You were always here, my child, alone with me, in my pain and sorrow…deep within the catacombs of my heart, dusty memories. I'm sorry but you're only… a dream." a horrified shock froze upon her face, and then suddenly the world around me came ripping away.

I moved swiftly forward '_Don't take this away from me again!'_ The words ripped from my throat yet it was too late. The girl, so bright and beautiful once again torn away from my conscious mind. I was trembling against the pavement again. The city around me was so drenched in icy haze, as it wrapped around my frame. _That girl_, I knew her. Somewhere within me she existed, possibly symbolizing my taunted warmth and innocent. Yet she also existed somewhere else, more physical than my imagination…

…I met her once, long ago…

Chapter 1: A Nameless Child

It was a cloudless day, the sun bearing down into my lifeless skin, as I walked near the hospital. She was running down the sidewalk, braids bouncing at her shoulders and face bowed and drenched. The light was illuminating those tears, creating shimmering streams across rosy flesh.

I didn't take great notice in the girl, guessing she was running to her parent, having tripped and fallen behind judging by her scrapped knee.

She then collided with my weary form, and to my great surprise, embraced my waist then buried her face into my tattered white shirt. I compassionately caressed her fair tresses, not knowing another way to react to such an openly warm gesture, and she wept. Finally raising her cherry tinted face to my gaze, she spoke while wiping tears on her sleeve.

"D…don't make me go back… I hate this place! I hate that room! It's too white, too hot, too cold, too scary, too alone…" Sapphires locked with my blazing depths, begging desperately, its silent voice crashing into my soul.

I answered. "Go back to…where?" her simple reply was a jabbing finger towards the hospital. I smiled understandingly. No child would want to be there, especially alone. But I also understood that she needed to be there for some reason.

"If I walk you back, and tell you a story, then will you go? It'll take a long time, I promise." Her brows furrowed for a moment, she then nodded and released my waist.

"Then let's go." And we began our journey back to her small, whitewashed prison.

I carefully wove my tale, elaborating in detail to take up time, so hours passed it seemed until we reached those double doors. I had finally finished my long narrative and she was utterly entranced. A small gasp fell her mouth.

"Wow… Thanks so much, - Uh… what's your name again?" I chuckled lightly.

"It's Chrono." I answered.

"Then, thanks Chrono! See you again some time?" She tilted her head and watched my face.

"Uh… I guess." She squealed happily. We said our goodbyes (and goodnights), then she turned her heel sharply and entered. Angry, yet worried voices quickly followed. I smiled at this as I walked away. This would not be my last visit, whether I consciously decided this or not. I'd find myself subconsciously strolling the sidewalk outside hospital doors almost daily, yearning for my little escapee to return to our 'spot'. She would quickly become my world.

Some four weeks full of visits later, the child's nurses had learned my name by heart and even offered me food and sometimes board in the waiting room as well. The in this entirety there was only a single time I recall that they threatened to kick me out.

It had been a long morning. With my child's encouragement I now worked at the coffee shop a few blocks away from the tall alcohol choked building, and the customers weren't always happy. One such customer stormed though our doors that morning. The man was stout, wide and middle aged with thinning hair. His suit stated his job; an office executive. Fuming he demanded a simple black coffee, and I brought him the order. He sipped it, puffed an angry breath from his lifeless face, and poured the rest down my front.

"It was too bitter" he stated and stalked out.

I hated those occasional customers, yet assured myself that the evening would be better. Somehow a small girl's words bounced though my head to look forward. To live in the present; that had already happened and there was nothing to do now. If I dwelled and became bitter as well I was only wasting my own life.

My footsteps pulsed with each beat of my heart as I approached the front of the giant white grave. For a brief moment, a chill raced though me, as if something was being foretold yet I ignored it. Eagerness blinded my senses as the shimmering entity floated in a buoyant performance. There was always a skip in her step. I liked that.

"Let's go somewhere special today, my child." I stated as we greeted one another.

"But… I can't be caught leaving the hospital grounds." She said innocently. I grinned.

"That's why we don't get caught." She turned her head, then a wide mischievous smile crept across her features.

"Got it." We were like two dangerous criminals, the clogs winding quickly in our minds. We slid from shadow to bush. Any methods would do to escape our own lives. People glazed cheerfully to us from time to time as we cleverly giggled to one another and whispered our 'secret plans'. As soon as we cleared the giant metal-plastic posts for the neon sign, we were free.

We reached the park, a short distance from the coffee shop. Her smile was surreal. She squeaked gleefully.

"I've never been to a park Chrono! It's so pretty. Let's go play!" she ran quickly ahead. I watched thoughtfully for a moment before chasing after the giggling youth. Something gave a gentle squeeze at the center of my chest, as an overflowing emotion swept though that area.

She was small, but indeed cleaver and quick. We wove though swings, down slides, across _very high_ monkey bars, though tubes and loops, rainbows of paint crossing our vision, until though the blur of color I wrapped my arms around her fragile waist, and lifted her to the sky. She squirmed and whimpered, giggles caught between the two, in desperation to escape my clutches. They were failed attempts as I swung her though the sky, then falling into a blanket of grass burst into gasping laughter, her small feet jabbing into my abdomen. I finally loosened my grip and allowed her movement. She twisted in my embrace and pounded a fist into my chest. I smiled down at the girl, and her lips molded into a toothy grin.

"Ah, you won this time, but I'll get you back next round!" she chirped proudly. Placing a hand atop her shimmering crown I spoke softly.

"Almost got me this time, you know?" she giggled and rose crept into her cheeks as her small form was still comfortably collapsed against my own. Suddenly she sprang away, and stood over me, her face scrunched in thought.

"You know, you look better now." She stated in seriousness.

"Huh? I do?" I was lost.

"Look, you can really smile now. You laugh and grin, and frown and fuss. When I met you, I thought you might have been dead. It kind of scared me, but there was something… familiar about it all, so I knew you must have been special. Besides you looked so sad and alone. Now you're happy. I can see it written all over you. I'm glad that I knew…" she was calm and her smile was earnest. My mouth fell ajar, as she left me shaken by her words.

"Me too…"

We shrugged off the conversation and continued play, until it grew so dark that once the child ran into my legs, and smacked into the ground. After her pouting and a knock to my own head, we laid and talked.

"So, what do you want to grow up to be?

"Lots of things; I wanna explore every corner of the earth! Only, that doesn't make much sense cause the world is round… And after I do that, I wanna write all down, just like your stories… but before all that I want to be a doctor." Her eyes were half-lidded in recollection.

"Why a doctor miss?" my tone is almost comical.

"Did you know I had a little brother? He died last year… he was sick. The doctors couldn't fix him. But if I become a doctor then I'll make sure other kids like him won't die. I'll find a cure…" I smiled. She possessed a wisdom children should not, yet it was so becoming of her. And her heart, so pure and strong, was also so soft.

"You can find the cure when you explore, in the jungle or something, you know." I say almost forlornly. "Then you can write about your find in the book too." Her eyes fall shut as her smile spreads.

"Yeah… what about you, Chrono?" I stiffened a laugh.

"I'm already grown." A short chuckle escaped me.

"I know! I mean, when I'm grown. What will you be doing?" I was again studded. I never thought about it. It was always here and now for us, especially since I had no recollection of my past.

"I… will be here waiting. In our spot, waiting for you to come visit me again…" It hurt to speak those words, to face releasing my precious child into adult life.

"…" There was a dreadful silence that followed, until finally, she again broke it.

"Marry me?" her voice was an octave too high, becoming mousy.

"You don't wanna marry me …"

_SMACK _

The impact of her hand caused me to shift my stare to her features, resembling a very ripe tomato. Her cheeks were puffed out in frustration, and face cherry red.

"How do you know? M…maybe it's my new dream! I don't want you to leave me… Please, Chrono?" her pleading eyes bore into my own.

"Okay… for now. If it's what you want." Her face glowed, leaning towards my own as her eyes fluttered closed. Contact, our mouths brushed dryly together, sweet flesh against my own; a fleeting and innocent first kiss.

Yes… she was my world.

After recovering from my momentous embarrassment we walked quickly back. I wasn't sure how to take such action, and caught in a mist of my own thoughts did not realize how quickly my pace was. The flaxen haired angel sprinted in the ghosts of my steps, finally catching up after my own realization.

We were at the doors by then, and suddenly an explosion of coughs erupted from her chest. Nurses raced to take her behind those closed, hidden doors. Those same people complained endlessly of my carelessness and threatened if I pulled another stunt such as that would not be allowed to return.

Shortly after, on a day cloudless day much like the one of our meeting, as we traced those warn steps, she stopped in a sudden manner.

"Chrono, I'm scared…"

She gave me one final, loving gaze as her body crumbled into tremors running though her frame. I stooped beside of her, repeating over and over, in urgent whispers,

"What's wrong?" I grasped her shoulders and she wrapped her tiny arms around her middle, grasping herself in embrace. She then squeezed her lids shut, pressing her lips together until they began to fade blue. It was then I knew she was unable to speak.

Swiftly sweeping her from the ground, I cradled her tenderly, for the first and final time. My heavy steps, crashing into the ground, echoed in the void of my mind. Salty saturation obscured my vision, blurring just as my past has done for so very long.

We burst though those double doors, and I know everyone was staring and gasping at the scene but their words were muffled in a dream-like daze. I cried out, begging for assistance until my throat became dry and sore. Finally nurses and a doctor came. One nurse approached me, her mouth ajar with shock.

I recall how she forced my arms to pry away from her shuddering form as I hissed protectively. I could have carried her _myself_. I stood in shock; eternities could have came and passed between the rush of icy breeze pounding into my chest as they forced my child away and the second doors slamming together. My ears rang painfully, and I collided with the pale brick, sliding to the floor.

Icy… it was an icy hell as I pressed my back to the wall, hugging my knees. I huddled into a ball like form, trying to recover that heat I felt as I embraced my angel but to no avail. Deep within I knew no warmth could replace hers, and I desperately needed that comfort now as I sat crumpled upon marble. Where an overflowing tingle once existed now was cascaded by an unbearable ache. It had to be a nightmare, a manifest of what I feared the most as everything floated by emotionlessly.

When doctors emerged with dismayed faces, I was already submerged into unconsciousness, a black numbing void tugging at my soul. I had waited impatiently against the wall outside those doors, and was now lost within my own mind. I felt hands.

Someone was shaking my form, and it brought forth a sort of dizzy sickness inside the pit of my stomach. It was a kind elder woman I recognized as the child's bed nurse.

"Chrono, dear?" her voice was cracking, evident of her mourning though a frail smile plastered contrastingly to her face.

I did not respond, simply because the outside world did not concern me in that moment. I was alive inside a dream, with my child, and we were happy and she was still _so alive_. And she was better too… no more cough.

Finally a jagged poke torn away my perfect world; she jabbed me in the neck with a pen.

"C…Chrono… If you wish to see her again, follow me." I complied, half unaware of my surroundings, tracing the elderly woman's path in a painful trudge. Maybe I should tell them to put _me_ in a bed too. Maybe… maybe _I_ was dying as well…

We reached her room. No, it was _not_ her room, not _my_ child's room. Cheerful giggling memories bounced though my head just as her voice would bounce off her walls, yet this room was void of such bright optimisms.

This was not her room.

I sat in a metal-wired chair next to the bed. These rooms lacked such warmth. Only the girl's movie covers, carefully tapped to the walls, brought life to such a dead place. Wires and tubes were hooked up to her form now, and a machine was quietly beeping, keeping something in time. It was almost a ghostly chime. I gazed across her features, her flaxen mane and blazing azure depths, burning this into my mind. I felt as if I could never pull my features into a smile again, as if this sight was draining life and love from my body. Then something happened, that gave me the strength to smile each time I recollect the child, _my_ child's fading form.

"Chrono, what's wrong? I've never seen such a dreadful face!" her voice was heavily strained; eyes laid shut. Yet still _so full of life; _it was nothing short of miraculous. My own voice choked back my words, tears still blanketing my features. Finally I forced my reply from my throat, strangled with pain.

"W…w…what should I look like..?" I couldn't help but ask, as it pounded though my head. Then she gave me her haunting reply.

"Like _this_," she smiled weakly, stretching her small hand to my face, then taking her fingers gently across my lips, pulled the corners into a smile. "Please… don't regret…me. Be happy… that we had time." her voice was but a whisper.

New waves of sorrow swam though my heart as her hand fell away, losing that precious contact. In desperation I called,

"Wait! What…was your name?" I waited, patiently for her answer. Suddenly a long beep was released from the strange machine beside of her. I felt like ripping it from its stand. The red line fell flat, just as her small arm had as it hung over the edge of the mattress. I wanted to scream.

And I did. I howled in grief as tremors tormented my own body. I felt myself loosing control. But gazing upon her pale corpse, I calmed. She still looked… alive. I was still shivering as I carefully placed her arm over her chest and rose. A nurse burst into the room, horror across her face. I must have scared many of the faculty but I couldn't care at this point.

"W…what's wrong Chrono! This is a hospital, people are trying to rest!" Furious, I grasped the young woman's shoulders and shook her violently.

"S…She's… not moving! Sh…she's **dead **damn it! D..d..don't ask me what the problem is!" her face became pallid as she glanced past me. "Where are her parents! I've never seen them. Not once!"

"She…doesn't have parents. She never received visitors until you magically appeared. It's sad, she was such a darling child." she spoke so calmly, though my entire world was crumbling though my fingers, like nothing was wrong. "Her papers said what was left of her belongings would be placed up for charity. Poor child, she didn't have much, brought in off of the streets, deathly ill. But she did receive mysterious videotapes from time to time. Never watched them… I don't know wh.." It was my turn to speak.

"W..why watch something, when you can be out there doing the stuff? Besides… she always liked my stories; **_only_ **my stories." My eyes darkened in a possessive conceit. The nurse gave a sympathetic nod.

"Why don't you… take this stuff?" I was shocked by the nurse's words. Was she suggesting I _steal_ them? "Don't worry. I won't tell. Besides, you'll get much more enjoyment out of these silly boxes than a child who'll just throw them away…" I only nodded, and in a thundering silence gathered my child's earthly possessions into boxes.

It only took one. Before leaving, I snuck a small kiss onto my nameless child's forehead. Her flesh still held warmth. Yes, she didn't watch television and dream of adventure.

Instead she made her own.

I could have discovered her name but it would have made things more painful. Her face alone haunts me. Though these recollections occur often, I still cry. Yet in her strength I find my will to life, without regrets, to wait, to smile though a veil of tears.

**Just for her….**

Author's note : Well there you are, love it or hate it. I know it's very confusing and abstract; the result of a very abstract idea. Anyway thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Haunted

Disclaimer: Oh come on, is this really necessary? I am not wealthy, therefore I own nothing ;;.

Author's note: Here I go again. I noticed a lot of people probably took this as a one shot, but oh no. I'm going somewhere big with this story in the scheme of things. I actually have an idea of what I want to accomplish with this story!

Oh and, if the characters get OOC here I greatly apologize, (thank god no one seemed to think so first chappie). It was an important chapter because it develops a foundation that the rest of the plot builds up on.

On the note of reviews, I don't know if I've ever received more lovely comments! Thank you all so much, love you guys! It really motivated me to finish this chapter up quicker, which was a bit difficult due to the lack of time recently. It also just tickled me to death! I'm so glad that people were able to enjoy this story, I've put quite a bit of work into it.

Christmas break is coming up! So I should work on this story a lot during that time, and that's a good thing… I think… hehe. Anyways, please enjoy the show!

Chapter 2: Haunted

_"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one, -" _

My eyes fell shut, exhaustion seizing my aching body. The alley in this void city was a haven from the population. It was quieter than a park bench, and much more suitable to sleep _here_ if you had no money, as myself. It was so late that the street ahead was almost completely vacant. It was pleasant, this silence I locked myself in.

It reminded me of something, leaning against this brick wall alone in silence as I struggled to fall into my dreams once more, yet I couldn't place just where I knew this nostalgic feeling. _'Soon… sleep will come soon.' _I told myself in selfish comfort.

I don't know if I slept, or how long I slept in that alley. I've been here so long, dwelling on the nameless child I lost long ago. The ache became a daily reminder that I still existed in this world. Oh how pleasant sleep was. My haven from frozen reality, I was in love with the state.

As I drifted at the edge of awareness, I heard a rumbling clutter. It was wheels. I dreaded the sound, familiar to my ears. There were many kids who rode various inventions with wheels now. Skateboards, bikes, scooters, roller blazes… how ironic; it sounded like roller blazes today. But this time it was headed towards _my _refuse. I grumbled in disapproval. This brick hell was _mine_. This spot was meant to be neglected, especially after I took special care to scare a few people away, including a garbage man.

I would just have to do the same now, _wouldn't I?_ I waited patiently for my prey…

The blades drifted closer…

And closer…

Finally they were at the corner. They would turn the edge any second, and with claws and fangs bared in darkness it would frighten any human soul away.

They turned, I could see the tips of skates; I readied to pounce forward at sight.

Then …I froze.

I thought I would collapse from within; those azure skies within her orbs, the golden strands illuminating under city light. I couldn't move, yet my eyes were fastened to her form.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I've never seen such a dreadful face! Are you … even alive?" gliding with ease, to the front of me, she looked down with suspicion. "Or… do you live here?"

I didn't look up to meet her gaze.

"Who are you?" It was almost a growl. I was so bitter for sleep though this girl… could she be?

"I'm Rosette Christopher and I live in the Magdalene Church just down the road. Pleased to meet you…" suddenly she lowered herself down, pulled out an odd identity sticker from her pocket, and slapped it on my chest.

"**_Chrono_**."

"_- it's like walking up stairs to your bedroom in the dark and thinking that there's one more stair than there is." _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My breath caught somewhere deep within the reciprocals of my chest. First, the resemblance, now she knew my _name…_but how could she? This made no sense.

I saw her, my child, die before me. This was not her; rather some torturing spirit come to drive me beyond the edge of insanity. How futile. I had to wait.

But what was I waiting for again? Oh yes… of course; for her. I had no idea how or when she would return but she had to. Somewhere I would see her again. It was destined, I was certain of this.

I knew it hadn't been long enough for her return. I hadn't suffered enough, paid for my sin of lending her my love selfishly. She had no need of me. I didn't deserve to steal her affections. Maybe if I hadn't met her, she would have stayed inside and slowly healed; though I know she hated that, it would have been better…

Then icy daggers drove themselves into my heart in numbing nostalgia.

"Don't just sit there and sulk. I won't let you waste away here." Her words were so very brave, so very much like _my_ child's voice.

"How do you know me?" My reply was blunt to place it modestly. An irritated scowl painted its way across her features.

"You're asking ME that! Oh you have _some_ nerve mister, to be calling out to me in my sleep, and you ask me how I know you!" She was quick to loss her flaring temper but she definitely had spirit. Her facade was one of strength and confidence but an unseen tentativeness hide just beneath those sapphires.

"I've not been calling out to anyone, _unless_ you are dead." I stated nonchalantly. This seemed to irk her to a greater extreme and her face reddened with anger and irritation.

"Of course I'm not dead, dummy! But it's true, you have been calling out to me, unless you're not the mysterious Chrono visiting me in my sleep." Her voice was a quiet scream at this point, her nose almost touching my own, causing my skin to tingle.

"Then it should be obvious. I am not Chrono." I almost smiled as her eyes widened in shock and she leaned away; '_Thank god.'_

"Oh, then why did you ask how I know you, smart ass!" I hit a wall in my own mind, and gazed past her form for a moment in astonishment. She won the battle and she acknowledged it well.

"Ah! See mister know it all! I knew it! You are Chrono. And… just to make a point, maybe you were calling out to someone subconsciously. I mean, you do seem pretty lonely…" she bit down into her bottom lip thoughtfully. "…and maybe your mind just randomly choose me." A cheery smile lit her eyes.

I, at this point, could not deny the ring of truth in those words. Though no contact could be equivalent to the child's, on occasion I craved some sort of substitute. So I couldn't completely say that I hated this encounter. Still, I wouldn't let this _Rosette_ win this ongoing war of wits.

"And just maybe you're declensional! Maybe you're lonelier than I,"

'_Though I doubt it', _

"…and maybe you just made me up,

'_And maybe I just… made her up,'_

"…then decided to search though the homeless population hoping maybe I really do exist. Then maybe you got a surprise… because here I am." her mouth hung slightly parted, as she rose up and allowed herself to roll slowly back into shadows.

"…" For a moment she glared at my form, a horrifying pain creeping into ocean pools.

"I… I'm not like you, because I'm still living." A chord broke within me.

'…_because I'm still living.'_

My child, she wanted me to continue living yet when her pulse left her body, my heart too stopped. Could she expect a man with nothing, not even a past, to continue without first mourning? She gave me the only memories I possessed, beyond the abiding existence of street living, and it was very difficult to imagine those memories ended so very quickly…

My mourning is like any that have lost a loved one.

First there is the long state of denial. You cannot wake from a terrible nightmare, and to comfort yourself one will repeat this in tender whispers; broken repetition. It only seems logical, you're so sure that if you just blink hard enough everything will melt away with your tears. The world surrounding you is so untouchable, like looking into a doll house.

**_This isn't happening…_ **

Second there is acceptance. Buried in dissolution, it has settled in your mind that the one you held so dear will _never_ return, yet your heart cannot adjust. It's when you run down your bedroom stairs in the morning to greet your companion at the kitchen stove, and scream in sorrow when there is an empty void there, yet a faint after vision still lingers…

_**She's still here… **_

"_- Your foot falls down through the air, and there's a sickly moment of dark surprise." _

The final stage is taking a step forward, 'moving on'. This is most difficult, for no matter how one tries memories of a loved one will always be at the very surface of thought. And very often these hauntings can be quite painful, especially for those who can not step forward. Like myself.

Though I am fighting a one way struggle within myself continuously to be happy, I always fall defeated. I truly want to live as my child would have been satisfied with, yet I cannot seem to get back into the flow of social life. But, regardless of my poor state I do not regret where I am today, and I will never regret meeting her. To do so would tarnish her precious memory. The last words that leaked from those faint lips would be in vain, falling upon deaf ears.

Yet I realize her memory is what is holding me captivated. Everywhere I see her face. In strangers I could swear I see the twinkle that existed only in her eyes, in paintings of beautiful maidens long ago faded and dead I see her unfaltering smile, even once in a library book I found a picture I thought certain was a of her several years later.

Only it would have been impossible that I was correct, the novel that seemed to be a biography of sorts was dated 1920 something. I don't really remember the exact date of publication, for when my eyes fell upon this bit of information I was so deflated that I didn't care. But even now, when I recall the photograph, a strange chill scurries across my skin.

There was a boy in the photo too, a boy that looked almost similar to _me…_

As I slowly surfaced from my plummet into thoughts and recollection, a soft sobbing met my ears. I traced my gaze around to the source of this noise, meeting this _Rosette's_ face, which was slowly being engulfed with tears. Obviously I had struck a painful chord inside of her as well, and felt a tinge of guilt.

After diving into my own mind, I started to believe that maybe, possibly I was on to something. It could be possible that my clouded past, that mysterious photo, and this youth were all connected. A spark of curiosity lit inside. She _could_ be the child of my past, and with this thought I shoved up from the ground and approached the teen.

I paused and cleared my throat a bit to signal a warning that I was very near. She did not seem to register this however, staring at something upon the pavement that I simply could not see. So I advanced my actions, slipping a digit under her chin and slowly lifting it until our eyes met.

For a moment time around us grinded to a brief stop, as my depths collided within her own. Prickles crawled over my hand and down my forearm, and I almost shivered. Her presence was pleasing; the scent that lingered over her was that of cinnamon candies, sweet yet fiery. It flared a desire to sample her.

'_Is her skin as sweet as the smell of it?'_

I searched her face for traces of doubt or fear, yet satisfyingly found none. I was surprised she had not shivered as my breath split upon her lips, and my eyes feasted upon her flesh. Yet when I sensually ran my tongue over my own lips she trembled beneath my fingertip. What did she think I was going to do?

I leaned in closer to her face, until our noses brushed against one another, and almost chuckled as she drew a sharp breath, preparing for the worse.

"_Rosette is your name correct?" _It was barely a whisper against her lips.

"H..huh…? Oh… yeah, it is…" her voice was wispy, a breathy, almost sighing texture mixed in its tone. I visibly smirked and she again quivered beneath my heated gaze.

Her chest was rising quickly as my stare drifted down and over her curves. _Those_ were things my child had not possessed, she was but a child. It was appealing to the visual perception. The former desire was now blazing within the pit of my stomach, and I inclined closer to her, our mouths millimeters away from one another's.

_"Tell me, about your dreams." _Her eye lids fluttered open, and her breath was brisk. My lips had barely brushed against hers as I spoke, and this girl now stood before me, desire flashing within her own eyes as she leaned into my touch. She seemed surprised by my actions but didn't move away or seem fearful.

I mentally slapped myself, knowing how unfair these actions were. No doubt had it grabbed her attention, yet I was playing upon my impulsive wants. Worse, I was fully aware how filthy my actions and motivation behind it were. I had no plans of carrying out such motivations, no matter how tempting this phantom was, but knowing I was caught in one of my own ridiculous fantasies knew I needed some way to return to reality.

They always say 'be careful of what you wish for' and moments later I utterly understood the previous statement.

I stumbled back, and my cheek was throbbing. _'What just happened?' _ I thought. I looked ahead to Rosette and received my answer. Her head was bowed, and face a brilliant tint of crimson; it seemed all the blood was resting in her cheeks.

"You… PERVERT! How dare you…" she paused, shooting daggers with her vicious stare, and placed two fingers upon her lips for a moment thoughtfully before continuing. "Almost steal my first kiss! You're gonna pay for that one buster!"

With her scarlet visage still bowed and veiled in shadow, she advanced towards my form. Her jeans draped loosely over the skates, and barely hugging to her waist; they seemed weighed down by something. That's when I noticed the lump stuffed in her left pocket as she withdrew her weapon.

Icy metal was pressed to my temple. I wanted to both crumble and run, yet indecisively stayed and unwilling drew forth my claws. I did not want to harm this girl who reminded me so very much of my dearest love, yet if I must then I would fight. I wondered if this was some sort of twisted conspiracy to destroy my being.

'Am I the only one of _my_ kind left?' I questioned to myself. It didn't matter so much to me, so I don't know why I was so curious about it. It's not like I would feel any less alone to know there was someone out there in my situation. I would still have no connection to the world outside my head.

"You're a devil aren't you? W..what were you going to do to me!" flakes were painfully pealing away from my soul with each new word she spoke, like ashes flying away from the flame. Tremors chased down her hand and into the gun. I realized she must be very afraid in this moment, but she was about to become much more fearful.

"_Yes._" I replied, my voice a harsh hiss. In that lapsing of time, I was not frightened of the reaper, instead I was staring straight into his empty pits. An eerie smirk twisted into chapped flesh, and I brought my palms over the barrier of death, grasping it firmly and burying the metal into my face. "_Pull the trigger."_

"…" Her facade was a blank slate, as her eyes darted back and forth across my features. A light post above was flickering out, and the light danced in jumps and jerks around us.

"Now!" I growled, and she jolted. Tears again swelled in her azure depths, and a roll of thunder shook the dark, gray skies.

"N..no…. I can't… I can't do it." She sobbed and tears began to mingle with those of gods upon her skin. I was hell bound on running her though a painful test. If she was my child, she wouldn't have the will to press the trigger, and if she was not than I was welcoming the next world with open armed embrace.

"Yes you can! I am a child of darkness, an evil being which all humans fear, a monster… Can you kill a monster?" I was again swimming in her eyes, resting every bit of trust left in my animated corpse in her.

"No. Because even if you are a monster, you still have a soul; you have a heartbeat too." My grasp loosened and I allowed her arm to slump to her side, tears still dancing over her cheeks. "So tell me, why… why did you act like that, and what were you planning on doing with me?"

"Oh, nothing…and everything. Whichever side wins." My throat and dried, and my voice was sticking on my tongue. I was being honest with my statement, but even so, why did it sound so much like a lie?

"What do you mean, '_whichever side wins?'_? Are you …some sort of psycho, or something?" Her face contorted into confusion, with a dash of nausea. I chuckled.

"No, I mean you are… intoxicating." My voice was silk, wrapping delicately around her ears, with sultry caress. "I may not be able to… control myself." I half expected another fist to collide with my face, yet was disappointed when I received no reply at all.

She again allowed her form to drift back from my own, a fierce yet fearing gaze inside those precious sapphires. Uncertainty painted across her features, and her visage crumpled into a thoughtful squirm. It was clear that she was fighting an internal battle of what to do with me. She had been dreaming of me, and searched for me, and now found me only to discover I fell short of her fantasies.

Then I remembered, the dreams; what were they like? I was intrigue by the concept, and wondered just how personal they had become. I dreamed also, of a matured image of my child returning to me, yet they had become a thing I would dare not share with another soul.

It was something I treasured in my solitude, though my guilt stricken mind could hardly bear the truth that lay within them. I had always longed for the day to pass when my precious child had developed in both mind and body. We then could share more than just our thoughts with one another …

I was curious though, of this teen's dreams. I had wondered just how she had perceived me in those unconscious hours, what light I had been exposed under. It would be typical that I had been a knightly character, compassionate and suave, in addition to possessing a clean beauty.

I suppose it was almost sad that she was so let down. How had she taken the discovery that her unsoiled prince was in truth a ragged and homeless creature of darkness?

The girl in took a large breath, preparing to speak, and I lifted my gaze to her own once more, allowing her to acknowledge my entire attention was now focused upon her.

"L…listen, you're going to come back with me to the church. I have some questions for you that need answers, and well… so does the order. So get up and we'll head back, okay?"

I allowed a tender smile to sweep across my visage, and spoke, allowing my tone to dip into a honey dewed mixture.

"And they cannot interrogate me here? Besides why should I answer your question when you did not answer my own?" A blush again dusted over her cheeks, yet she did seem more at ease. I was relieved, for it was my intent that our conversation loosen and lose a bit of tension.

"W…well I won't attempt to kiss you while asking…" she sputtered in frustration and awkward determination. I chuckled.

"But I was not attempting do anything like that, I was simply trying to gain your attention." My voice was light, a humorous grain blended into the statement. Echoing though the walls of skull, I was slightly surprised at myself. In so many years, a decade or two at least, I had not sounded so cheery.

"Well, even if you _are_ telling the truth, that's not the way to get someone's attention. And regardless if you were trying to do anything like that, you almost did." The statement had a matter-of-fact authority, as if by telling it this way it became true.

She placed a hand to her hip and slumped to one side, sass apparent in her posture, although it was evident that she was having difficulty enduring my presence. I was almost sad that she did not have the unfaltering warmth as my child did at first meeting.

But it is rare that one finds a person so tender and loving as a child. With age the heart hardens, protecting itself with a shield from harm, for after a long battle all warriors become weary. She seemed to have bad experiences with men, made fairly obvious to me by the fear that I was going to do something such as force myself upon her. I did not want her to fear me, because if there was a small chance that she was my child, returned to me, I wanted her to be happy.

I tried to keep this in mind as I lowered my own barrier.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But Rosette, if this is some sort of trap, then you have broken what trust I lend you, and it is not easy to gain that from me. I may not lend you anymore, if that is the case." I tried to maintain a soft overturn, though it still held an air of stern enforcement.

She let the first soft smile melt to her features. Turning swiftly towards the exit to my 'home', her back now facing my vision, she spoke.

"Okay then, well I guess I'll just have to handle you with care, huh?" there was a chuckle evident in the statement, yet she did not laugh. I could not help the grin that grew over my mouth, _that_ almost sounded like an invitation. "Well come on, follow me. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, k?"

She began to effortlessly glide away, as I rose and followed. It wasn't foreign to travel this path for me, so I quickly paced after her form. Light reflected upon coarse red stone surrounding me. The sludgy grey puddles collecting upon the floor reflected my image dully.

It was strange, how this location had become so much like a house to me; or a cell. Those damp and desolate surroundings warped inside of my mind, into a comforting grave. I had hoped so many nights that is what it would too, become.

It was as if I was a vampire, and this small alley was my sarcophagus, shielding me from the penetrating light of social interaction. And now, I would dare to step beyond those boundaries, wouldn't I?

I paused where the alley opened to the street, the sidewalk, the lane back into civilization. Did I really want to take such a risk as this and return to life, to struggling needlessly by, to trying to please these humans so I may survive, to possibly my demise?

My insides twisted, and I yearned to turn tail and run back to my sanctuary…

"Hey, hello, earth to Chrono! Snap out of it!" I snapped my head upwards from the asphalt, to greet Rosette's form, standing in front of me, hand stretched forward as if to aid me. "Come on, it's okay Chrono. It's one small step to freedom, and I'll help you make this crossing. Just take my hand, I promise, everything will be okay from now on."

Her voice was tender and convincing.

I stared at her open palm unsure. My gaze repetitively shifted from her said appendage, to her azure orbs. I was softly trembling; this was a leap from one life to an entirely new one. It was frightening, terrifying to a point, yet I found I desired the young woman's trust. So I shut my eyes tightly for one moment…

When I opened them once more, I had crossed the thin line between capitation and freedom. My larger hand was squeezing Rosette's desperately, as if I was a child clinging to his mother. But I found I enjoyed this childish comfort, and did not release her.

We walked down the sidewalk, past houses and cars in the dim blue light of the night, still hand in hand, I dragging slightly behind, allowing the youth to take lead. She did know the path and I did not, so this was only reasonable. It seemed such a brief interlude between the two points, as I scoured the area, feasting upon my surroundings and struggling to adjust to such changes.

Finally we arrived at the large building, a steeple that seemed to be climbing towards the heavens, white limestone so pure and clean of color. Yet it was not alike the sterile white of the hospital before. It was not masking an inerasable desecration. The pale chapel cascaded safety about its surroundings, a pleasant calm. And yet it held a holy presence that I could not quite name.

"It's not a _real_ church you know; the order just uses this building." The mysterious teen spoke quietly. I smiled and nodded. Somehow I knew that I was not meant to be in such a house, yet was being so ushered in.

I swiftly obscured myself from sight in her shadow as we crept closer to the large twin doors. I wanted to simply melt into the sideway, but since that seemed fairly impossible I decided to attempt to make myself as scarce as I could manage. By slumping my back greatly, I could almost disappear in the darkness that struggled to follow in confliction to the girl's light.

By the nasty shot she gave me as she slowly opened one door, which gave loud squeal in result of rusty hinges; I knew she did not approve of my actions. Speaking in a hushed whisper, she expressed her dissatisfaction.

"Listen, quit doing that, I mean I'm not trying to hide you or something. They already told me you would have to be brought back here to be questioned; they aren't going to just kick you out. Besides, it's very unbecoming…" she slid inside in a stealthy, almost grace.

I drabble of confusion dripped over my features, as I felt my face scrunch in thought. I suppose it was indeed true that I needed not fear being discovered, but that was not what brought me unease anyway. It was the unwelcome feeling that seemed to scream at me, as if I was something filthy… that was not worthy of such sanctuary.

"Hey…" I was snapped back into the wake word, as Rosette attempted to draw my attention. I focused my gaze upon her face to signal that I was listening, as well as a soft noise of encouragement to continue. "It really looks bad when you slump Chrono, it makes you look shorter, weaker, and well… if you keep it up you'll become a humpback…" chuckling lightly she held the door ajar now, to be sure that I could hear her words. Then she released the handle again, and the opening crept wider open as she twisted her backside towards my vision.

My eyes widened in shock. I had always enjoyed the light which filtered though stained glass, but hadn't seen it like this before. The hues of blues and purples reminded me of a brilliant ocean, or a watercolor masterpiece. It was enchanting, and pleasing. Yet that is not what brought shock into my heart.

In the blur of lights stood Rosette, an amazing hallucination forming around her; a soft golden halo was evident above her crown, and wings seemed to fold behind her back. Yet I blinked and it was gone. Was I that exhausted?

"An…anyway, as I was saying, your posture really doesn't suit you anyway. You're kinda… cute and you shouldn't act like you're some ugly beast…have a little confidence in yourself." She did not move and nor did I.

I could feel my own cheeks tinge with heat at her words, and didn't need mind reading powers to know that she too was a pretty shade of pink. Even if I could not see the color draining into her ears, it was evident in her voice. The awkward silence was going dry and stale, neither of us able to break the spell. Until, of course, Rosette again spoke.

"Well, just look at the time! I really have to get in bed! Uh… there's a couch there to sleep on for now, sorry I can't do better… but well, it's more comfortable than brick and pavement I'm sure, so sleep well and goodnight…" Her small speech was so quickly spoken that it took a moment for my mind to resister what she had just told me. When I looked to her form again, she was racing down the pews, almost running out of the chapel, to another door.

I stood, dumbfounded, for a moment. So much had just happened and I began to feel my mind overload, circuits frying deep inside those dusty corridors. Curiosity plagued me; I could still hear the faint clutter of wheels. I could follow her…

Author's note: There you are! Finally got this finished, and I'm so glad. I should have the third chapter done fairly soon as well, I'll start working on it as soon as I can, college can be a real hassle.

Oh and I did get a little carried away with myself in this chapter, I was having fun . Chrono's perspective is a blast to write in, especially since I think he'd make a killer writer if he just tried. But on this note… I was thinking about bumping the rating up... I'm not so sure about that, but hey suggestions on what you guys think would be a nice thing. It all comes down to where the story flows to in the end, but encouragement or discouragement will help my decision, hint hint, tee hee.

P.S. : The quote italicized is from the movie A Series Of Unfortunate Events.


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Yes I own Chrono Crusade, in a different dimension, in a different time, in a sad sad little place in the dark, creepy corner of the universe. Luckily for us all, that place is not here… (damn ..)

Author's note: Okay, I promise this chapter will lighten up and everyone will be a little more in character…or at least I can promise I tried ;;

Let's see, about Chrono in the last chapter, in a way I was settling up for a guilt trip which may or may not be obvious in this chapter, but it's there anyway, tee hee. But the point is, fear not, there is a method to my madness, heh (wish manga smiles would show up… ..). Anything that may seem weird, or purposeless, or any unanswered questions will be answered in time.

I'm just working on the base of this story still honestly… but the forth chapter should begin the real story and the actual purpose of the plot will be more relevant then. The first chapter was written for the purpose of creating reason for Chrono's feelings and actions in further chapters. A fundamental beginning of sorts; I didn't actually _have_ to write it, I could have made it more mysterious but I chose my first section of this story to be tragic.

The second chapter was an interlude between past and present in a way. It shows that Chrono is unstable and still locked in the memory of 'his child.' Rosette's appearance in his life is like a phantom coming to 'haunt' him. Hence the title.

This chapter is actually where the story begins. I look forward to my readers' incite to the newest addition of my story! Thank you all who have read until this point, and even more thanks to the reviewers who inspire me to keep up my writing. It' always great to read encouraging words, and helpful comments as well.

Hope you all enjoy the show!

**Chapter 3: Questions **

'_Am I insane?_

I wondered as I trailed towards the door.

'_Even if I do manage to catch up to her, what will I say?' _ I almost asked myself aloud. I could hear the lovely speech within my mind now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrono: Well, you see Rosette I think you're dreaming about me because you're remembering me from a former life… so I really need to know what exactly you've been dreaming…And no need to feel embarrassed because we were in love in your past life!...Even though you were just 12 years old… but no worries, because it a very innocent relationship! So uh… yeah… will you tell me? (He nervously smiles to the girl with much hope.)

Rosette: (Anger flashes within her eyes as if lightning struck.) Oh sureee I will… over your dead body! (She then proceeds to chase after him, shooting bullets aimlessly…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I chuckled at the thought as I drifted to the door she had disappeared behind moments before.

'_Yeah, that'd go over great… she probably thinks I'm just some pervert… and I can't exactly blame her for that after the way I acted.' _I reviewed silently as I stood at the doorway.

I began to have doubts about hunting down the girl and retrieving my answer. It did seem only fair that I gave her a night to calm down after her abrupt encounter. From this point on, I realized that I needed to build trust with this Rosette if I ever hoped to achieve piecing together this puzzle.

If her dreams were indeed as intimate as my own, she would not want to share these with a man she just met, **especially** one who was seemingly on a path to seduce her blindly, then do god knows what with her…

That was really a 'minus two points' on my part, and I felt the clutches of guilt wrap their icy digits over my chest.

'_But there's nothing I can do now, but make it up to her I guess.'_ I resolved. But what could I do? The answer suddenly bolted though my mind; she too had asked me unanswered questions.

_"So tell me, why… why did you act like that-" _I never replied, I was much more distracted with the second segment of her question.

_"-and what were you planning on doing with me?" _ I was quite curious about this too. I felt strange in her presence, as if my body would go into auto pilot at any given moment. My actions now seemed so distant, so surreal; so unlike myself. Since when did _I_ play upon wants and desires with a young stranger?

If this was not my child I would surely be betraying her fragile memory. Though she was so young, she was the only being to hold my heart in her hands. I would have waited an eternity to share with her my love. So many days had I craved to let her sample a small bit of my affections, yet withheld. It was after all, the only way I could find to express my love.

Instead it was her bravery and love that was expressed in the end. My only sweet kiss; I bet this Rosette would never believe I had never shared such intimacy with another entity. I probably seemed nothing more than a lecherous fool to her. I didn't understand why she allowed me to come back here.

Maybe her curiosity was just as great as my own, or she could have other motives. There did seem to be a loneliness all her own beneath those determined depths. I wondered what had birthed that, and if it had something to do with me.

After I carefully reviewed the options at hand, I resolved to speak with the young blond in the morning and give her the answers she seeks as penitence. I then strolled to the nearest pew and laid down. It was much more comforting than a couch would be. Bittersweet memories of a hospital waiting room and the texture of firm, simple chairs flushed back to me.

I muffled a small sigh, as depression sank into my heart. I was really so blind, the beautiful mellow reflections dancing across my dark skin and though my eyes. Before me was an alter and a cross.

I again mused my strange situation; what had things came to that a devil could find such comfort in holy symbols? Regardless of reasoning, it did. I felt much safer, as if I could finally close my eyes and never again wake.

What sort of power can influence the soul in that manner? At the moment I hadn't cared. It was relieving. Dreams would come soon, and I would leave this world once more. I almost really hoped it would be the final time, and I'd remain within my perfect realm.

I studied my surroundings as my vision blurred, subconscious slipping in, taking the wheel of my mind. A fuzzy illumination touched every object within the radius of sight. I focused upon the cross strapped to the wall, signifying in a bleak manner, an unreachable forgiveness.

As I began to fade with the lights and smooth walls, a figure obstructed my gaze from the said object. I barely raised my stare to the face of the silhouette yet could not make out the features, except a small and comforting smile seemingly glowing in the night. A blanket was wrapped around one arm, and was quickly draped over my form and a few inaudible words were uttered before the shadow turned and exited. I curled the material closer to my icy shell as I fell into a quiet subconscious…

I awoke to stiffened giggles. Feet were shuffling around me, and the light was much brighter. The active mood was evident that it was now day, probably early morning. I had not ventured with others during those hours in a while, and dreaded it. Suddenly I could make out a conversation, right above me.

"Look Amy, this must be the _devil_ Chrono that Rosette keeps talking about!"

"Shsh Sara, you'll wake'em up, and I want to watch him sleep for just a little longer…" a sound similar to a pleased sigh escaped from the latter of the two girls speaking. I frowned.

"Yeah, he's _so_ hansom when he sleeps!" the Sara girl yelped excitedly.

"Hey! I told you to be quie-" I cleared my throat quite loudly to interrupt their _intriguing_ conversation, and they looked down nervously. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, then spoke.

"W…where's Rosette?" It was the only thing that mildly held my interests at the moment.

"Uh, she's already left. Anything you need?" The brunette Amy told me with patient gray pools, yet a gitty excitement leaping in her voice. I was already beginning to become frustrated.

Rosette was the one that brought me here, the one that resembled the nameless child, the only one that mattered in this little 'order' as she had addressed it. Now she had abandoned me here, with no clue about anything at all.

"_Just great…_" I grumbled under my breath as I rose into a sitting position in the wooden, bench like chair. I glanced around the room and noticed many were pausing to look upon me, and looking to the pew behind my own noticed a few other girls leaning eagerly over the edge of mine.

They were all around Rosette's age, and must have been her colleagues. Judging by their gawking stares, they differed her greatly though. Apparently they all would have been _happy_ to be swooned.

"I brought you a muffin!" a red head exclaimed, placing it into my hand with a hopeful grin. I looked confusedly at the sustenance.

"Uh… thanks." I murmured gratefully as I bite into the bread. It was actually pretty good, but I guess anything would take decent after the absence of food for a few years. I hadn't ever needed food to survive, and without someone to share the meal with I lost the desire to consume it.

The girl grinned proudly, then another spoke.

"Um, I don't know if you like milk but I brought you a little carton, okay?" a meek youth stretched her hands out with the little white box sitting quaintly in her palms.

I twisted around and offered a trying grin, and she blushed. I took the carton quickly, thanking her, as I leapt to my feet. I looked at the girls, who in turn continued to gaze eagerly. I released a small cough and a few of the crew jumped. I turned to leave and they followed my steps.

"_This is getting creepy…"_ I told myself and quickened my pace, hoping that they were not actually following me. I was wrong…

"Hey, if you need a tour of the place I'll give ya one! Since you don't know where everything is and all." Sara chirped to my back.

"Uh… that's okay, really." I replied hurriedly, hoping to escape the strange group. This was very unnerving, what were they doing!

I approached the door Rosette had disappeared behind the previous night and swung it open to reveal a narrow hallway. I strolled with haste down it, hoping to find some way to escape my small 'fan club'.

"This is the girls' dormitory. Rosette isn't here though." Another girl stated solemnly. I finally paused. Where _was_ she anyway?

"Then where'd she go?" I turned to face them, my voice almost a growl.

"Ah…uh well, to the park. She's been going there like everyday for forever now." Sara again hastily spoke.

"Which one?" My voice was harsh, not meaning it to be. I was in rush. I needed to speak with her now, I had questions to answer. And so did she.

"It's past the little coffee shop, you know down from the hos-" I knew the word before she spoke it. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to go _there_.

"Yeah, I know where it's at now." And with that I turned and rushed past them. I couldn't believe the irony, and it was making my blood boil. Regardless of dread I left the church, and treaded down the sidewalk. I didn't even need to think about, even look where I was headed. I had mapped it so many times in my head that it made me nauseous.

The sunlight was mockingly beating upon my skin, the cloudless sky, cheerful laughter, and shinning smiles of passer-byres tempting me to scream in frustration. Why did everything have to be so happy? Why did everything I see remind me of her?

She loved days like this. She adored when everything was so shimmering with joy, just as herself. But she never became bitter and jealous like me. She would have shunned me if I had ever told her how I hated days like these. Of course, slowly, I began to cherish them as well. Only because I knew I would be permitted to explore with her on these occasions, but deep within still hid resentment. It was especially heightened now…

Humans are so fortunate, but would never realize it. They are allowed to enjoy the light, to embrace it and feel welcome, but _my_ kind… we were not welcome anywhere, _especially_ in the light. It was just not fitting, and deep within I would know this is true always. But what made me most jealous of the fragile creatures are their lives.

As a human, you are permitted to have a childhood, to grow into adolescence, fall in love, have a family and then grow old and die. Death; it is such a gift to them, yet the _fear it._ I did anything but that, welcoming the end openly. I _wanted_ to join the only thing that mattered in my existence. Even if there was some other meaning to this existence I dare call my life, I could not recall it and was not living for it.

It's just for her, the only reason that I still _try_ to breath, the only reason I have for walking down this damned path once more. And that brings me to the second blessing that humans are permitted; love. Sure, devils are capable of love but that does not mean we are permitted to express it. And if we were, in the entirety of my memory I have never met another of my race, so I honestly wouldn't know. But what I do know is that humans are not open to relationships with creatures like myself…

I looked up briefly from the ground, shaking myself from hateful thoughts to realize where I was. I regretted it. There stood the same decrepit building that imprisoned my former love. And I had so hoped by now it had been burned to the ground. I had wished for it every night since the doctors refused to tell me where _her_ body was buried. What did they think I was anyway? Did they think I would steal her from her own grave and keep her, or maybe devour her like some sort of monster? I guess they discovered what I am, and to them I am a monster. And I can't exactly deny it…

It was pretty unbelievable that such a horrid place had been kept open, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the morbid statue of grief. From this point it only took minutes to reach that park. I had not even stopped by the coffee shop I had once been employed at. I knew it had been closed, I think to sanitation issues but I don't keep up with news and don't really care anyway.

When I scanned the area, at first I thought that this place was abandoned. The paint was so chipped and faded, so agonizing. The sight seemed to weep with its apparent age. And I had hoped that somehow… it would have been frozen in time. Maybe that's what I should have done, preserved it greedily. It _was_ our place in my empty mind.

Then I caught a glimpse of her form.

Ice ran though my veins and I stalled to goggle. I had seen Rosette before, just the previous night… right? In the darkness she had resembled the child I lost, and one could claim they had to have been related at very least. But in the soft rays of light, which threaded within her mane and orbs glistening just as two polished sapphires, face contorted into faint contempt, and skin a milky silk there was no one that could deny the vivid resemblance.

My heart leapt into my throat, which was closing as I choked back tears. She was swinging, motion in time with the breeze, and I felt as if I was watching_ her_ again. A dull needle was driven into my chest with a melancholy joy. I swelled with sweet memories. How I had longed for them; so crisp and refreshed as they were now.

The swing released a familiar squeal of strain as Rosette swung absent mindedly. She was all that I could see, all that I could hear however, as I strained to focus solely upon her. Fair tresses were woven into two braids, shorter than before. She had cut her beautiful hair, the same locks that wrapped around my digits, but that did not matter because it would have kept the satin texture. It was down that night, resting just below her shoulders.

Her lips still held a doll like blush, yet were fuller and more enticing. They were also chapped though, neglected probably due to the lack of time to care for them. But I did not mind. If I could, I'd lavish attention upon the aperture…

Yet shame be cast up the thought. Such an innocent blossom should not be taunted by the filth of my spiritual decay. I would continue to resist my own longings until I could not bare the load, and when it came to that I would disappear as swiftly as I was discovered.

Her cheeks still contained a soft rose. It seemed to fit her name, or possibly quite the vice verse. I would guess the title Rosette originated from her worldly shell. Her appearance still reflected a tranquil sort of independence. She wore a white button up shirt over a longer gray cotton that draped about her. Her jeans, as the previous night, fell over her tennis shoes and seemed quite worn.

Finally I found my feet once more, and stepped forward, trailing to her. As I edged closer I saw a forlorn glint cross her eyes. She didn't even realize that I was here, as I stood almost behind her, avoiding being slammed into as she swung.

"Boo!" I exclaimed as I chuckled at myself, feeling quite playful. She jerked a bit and halted the seat with her heels to look at me. A scowl twisted upon her mouth.

"What's your problem, anyway? Why'd you come here and sneak up on me like that?" she muttered to me. I instinctively rubbed the back of my throat.

"Ah, well… I just came to talk." I admitted, bashfully glancing to her.

"Oh… Well you don't have to scare me like that." She complained, a pout working into her face. I released a cheerful sigh, a bit surprised that she had taken my appearance with such ease. But it was a relief.

"I know, but it's no fun if I don't!" I offered a nervous, lighthearted smile.

"Oh, it's okay. Because I'll get you back, you wait." She retaliated, more bravely. "So… what have you tracked me down to talk about? Mad at me for leaving you all alone this morning?" A mischievous smirk crossed her, and I got the feeling that she left me like that to purposely confuse me; probably for a little revenge.

"Uh… nah, I'm not mad." I lied, shifting my gaze from her eyes. "I just wanted to know a few things is all."

"20 Questions then?" she casually threw at me.

"Huh?" She was leading me no where fast.

"I get to ask you twenty questions, then it'll be your turn!" She informed me, giving me a skeptical glare.

". . . Does it have to be so many?" I whimpered.

"Yup, or no deal." She continued to glare, as if trying to force the idea into my head.

"Well, fine." I murmured, taking a seat upon the ground. I had a feeling I was going to be there for a while.

"Good! Me first!" She demanded, pointing to herself. "Okay, first off what's with you stalking me and all! You better be glad I'm used to guys a lot scarier than you or else I would have shot you by now…" she now gazing at her feet, with mild interest.

'_Guys a lot scarier than me? But why would she be…'_ I mused with slight concern. Then it all came back to me, what she just said…

"S…stalking you! I'm not stalking you, you're the one that hunted me down, remember!" I protested with embarrassment.

"Oh sure, good excuse. If you weren't stalking me you wouldn't be here right now." She countered, as she again glared at my face, daring me to deny it.

"Um… then fine. I… uh… .well see, you…" I swallowed harshly as my mouth quickly dried out with unnerving. "…remind me of someone and I guess it's just pleasant to see her in you." I felt so dumb, would she really buy that?

"Wow!" there was a twinkle in her eye. "So, were you in love with this girl?" she asked eagerly, guess she was pretty gullible. I smiled, tender memories burning within my head.

"Yes, I loved her more than anything..." I felt myself blush. When did I become so cheesy? "Now my turn, why do you trust me?"

"Huh…?" she appeared baffled. "Hey, it's not your turn till I'm done…" she complained, turning a shade pinker. I chuckled at her small plea. I knew she understood what I was asking, but I realized that she must have some deep logic in her actions too. So I humored her.

"Yeah, guess so. Sorry Rosette."

She blushed deeper now, and murmured something alike to '_He used my name?'_, nodded, then continued.

"Okay, second… why did you… uh… almost kiss me?" she remained a strawberry shade, seemingly very weary of my answer, as if afraid I'd try it again now that she brought the matter back up.

"Oh… well, I'm sorry about acting like that. I was just being an idiot. I got caught up in the hope that… maybe you're the same girl you remind me of, and didn't really think. But I won't do it again, it was wrong of me to treat you like that." I lifted my vision to the sky, hiding my own face, waiting for a cloud to watch, yet none came.

"…" I could feel her eyes upon me, scouring my form. She finally stood and approached me. I didn't have to look to know.

"Um…" she was trying to draw my attention. I looked to her in acknowledgement.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that you and your girlfriend got separated… but we have to get this straight from the get go. I'm not her. I'm Rosette Christopher, I've lived at the Order since I was 12, and… I've never met you before. I just happened to see you in my dreams. I don't understand why, it just happened. But if it means anything to you at all… I understand what it's like to loose someone you really love." She was standing before me, a strong compassion in her face.

She paused for a moment, waiting for me to respond, yet I didn't know how I was going to explain to her. How _do_ you tell someone you believe they have been reincarnated, after all?

"I… really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. . . Uh, I should be getting back I guess…" she stuttered awkwardly. I exhaled.

"I know who you are, well sort of anyway, and I don't think you quite understand. The girl from before, she died over thirty years ago. What I've been trying to say is… I think you're her, you know, reborn…" the more I spoke the more unintelligent I felt I became, so I decided I'd just be silent while it sank in.

"W..what!" the word fell from her lips in exasperation. "M…me! Reborn as her…? Um, no offence but I don't believe in that stuff…" she admitted, backing away from me once more. Again, she acted fearful of my actions post to her words.

"Yes, reborn as her. And you don't have to believe for it to the truth." It was the only phrase I found appropriate as an answer. She began to blush furiously as knowledge lit upon her face. She must have now understood my actions in our prior meeting.

"I… I'm just me! Listen, I'll be frank with you okay! I just wanted to take you back to the order because I thought you might help me find Joshua… I apologize if I remind you of your former lover, but I am not her. I didn't search you out because I was interested in rekindling a relationship we might have had in a previous life!" My nose tingled, and eyes burned as I shifted my gaze sideways to the ground. I felt deflated.

She just wanted to use me. She didn't want to know me, or save me, or help me, or… _love_ me. The only one that would care for me no longer did. I was now convinced that she was indeed my child, yet she had no memory of her former life. And what could I expect? How many people do…

A hand pressed to my knee. Rosette was … kneeling before me? Her appendage was trembling, she was probably scared out of her mind, yet she didn't move.

"Please… d…don't be angry with me? Try and understand, Joshua's my little brother, he's all I got left, and I promised I'd protect him. I know what I did was wrong, making you think that I was just curious about you, but would you have come if I told you the truth? And just think about this… what would you do to get your girlfriend back, huh?"

I shivered. Tears were now threatening to spill. I wanted to shrink away. I felt so small, so helpless, so childish. I wanted to huddle to my knees and cry. I was so desperate. So desperate for attention, for affection, for comfort; it all seemed so utterly hopeless. What I wanted so badly was right in front of me, and I could not have it.

"Y…y…you're right in front of me, right there in front of me Rosette… why are you still so out of reach?" I was trembling, shamefully focusing on the ground.

Then, she gasped. I was confused, what had happened? I suddenly felt as if my body really _had_ shrunken in size. Her hand moved to my face.

"Hey… don't try so hard. If you want to cry, just do it." She spoke softly. "I… don't understand what just happened to you, but I think… it's because you're so up tight, like some sort of weird defense mechanism against your own emotions… so don't freak out over it, okay?" She had become much more affectionate and open in such a short amount of time, and she seemed to be talking nonsense. What did happen to me?

Then I glanced down from her concern ridden face to find I now looked as if I was a child! And worse, my clothes now seemed to engulf my entire body. But somehow, I felt more willing to giving in to my own emotions, to my needs of comfort… and began to weep.

To my great surprise, Rosette suddenly pulled me into a shaky, loose embrace.

"It'll all work out, really … I'll make a pact with you right now: if you help me find Joshua, then I'll… be friends with you. It's not much, I know, but at least you won't be all alone anymore. If I make a friend, I keep a friend. I can promise you that." I slowly brought my own limbs up to wrap around her waist and pull the warm body closer to my own.

"I'd be happy to have you as my friend… but tell me, why did you hug me? Why do you trust me so much? You could have shot me by now, are you really that determined to help your brother?" I was content, my face buried against her collar, murmuring as I let my tears saturate her shirt.

"Yes, I am. Don't take it to heart or anything, but I was really afraid of you at first, still am… but I figured that if I had to put up with you to get your help, I'd do it in a heart beat. A little fear is nothing compared with being alone forever." At her final words, I laughed softly, knowing how very true that was.

"And… about the hug, well I don't know… I felt guilty already for making you so upset. I mean, obviously you really loved whoever she was, and it's no help that a look a like comes and finds you and knows your name and all… I can understand why you'd think what you think, especially after thirty years of waiting. Then, you turned into this kid and looked like you just wanted your mom or something… and my big sisterly senses kicked in." she paused to chuckle. "I don't like to see people upset, especially kids." I breathed in deeply, beginning to calm, and with the breath caught her scent once more. What did I like so much about it? The sweet candy smell would not usually appeal to me. . .

"You still have one question left, Rosette." I told her as I pulled away to watch her depths.

"I do!" She asked, obviously playing dumb.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked yet again, as bluntly as possible.

"I.. uh… well… I just get this funny feeling around you… even in my dreams… like I should trust you, like it comes naturally or something. Is that really weird?" She offered a shaky grin.

"No, I feel like that too." I said in earnest. I placed a palm against her cheek and smiled adoringly. "Thank you, so much." My words were lofty and unfocused, even I barely able to register what I just spoke.

"Huh…? For what?" she questioned, beginning to flush to a ripe strawberry hue. I shrugged.

"Just… being here… and for trusting me, too of course. You're just amazing… after the way I acted when we met, I thought you'd hate me." She playfully bopped my head with her fist, then replied.

"Oh, okay then. Well, thanks for agreeing to help me. And in return for that, I'll give you a second chance. I'll just pretend you never acted that way in the first place, k?" A wide smile crossed my face as I stood, then extended my hand.

"It's a deal!" I exclaimed, all too excited. Rosette in turn, took my hand, pulled herself up then spoke as well.

"Great! Now, we'd better get back and find out what's happened to you, cause it's just not normal for a grown man… or devil… or whatever to revert to a child's body. Hopefully someone can fix you." Suddenly she burst into giggles at the end of her speech… "Oh and, you'd better hold on to your pants… unless you _want_ to walk around in your tidie whities."

"What!" I exclaimed, and then realized my pants were at my ankles… thank god I still had _something _covering me. I quickly gathered my jeans at the helm with my free hand and held them above my stomach.

Then, not releasing my hand, she began to head towards the church once more, leaving me to grip my pants clumsily so I wouldn't reveal anything. Rosette was definitely open and affectionate… that's for sure.

I was drug helplessly down the sidewalk for a while, feeling pretty degraded in such a short stature. I already didn't like it. At least, just a little, it put Rosette at greater ease around me though.

People noticed me as we walked, or more jogged down the sidewalk as well. Many smiled cutely as I tried desperately to keep my pants up. It was amazing what a difference morphing into a child had made on others outlook upon me. Then again, I did change from a tall man, well over 6 feet in height, with strange purple hair and golden eyes to a quant boy, large and innocent ruby eyes, and violent strands that must have been wrapping around my ankles due to the fact that I kept tripping on it.

And even I had to admit, the mental image of myself was priceless.

"Better keep a good hold on those trousers Chrono, unless you want to flash the crowd!" Rosette announced, chuckling darkly. I blushed more deeply, squeezing the death hold on the helm of my jeans a little tighter. I could barely walk at all with the ends of my pants well over my feet, and my tresses dragging the ground.

"Maybe if you weren't walking so fast I couldn't have to worry about it so much!" I called back, irritated. But she didn't reply. Instead she steadied her pace at nothing slower than a gallop and bellowed a laugh once more. Needless to say, we made it back quickly, much to my relief.

The 'fan club' from before met us at the front door.

"Oh hi Rosette, we were just getting ready to go grocery shopping. Your friend Chrono was looking for you earlier, did he fi- … hey, who's that anyway?" Sara questioned, giving both Rosette and I a skeptical look. "He kind of looks like your friend… but he's so small, and his eyes aren't the same color. Is this… his kid or something?"

"Huh, but Sara, this is Chrono!" she announced cheerily. The others nearly dropped dead with shock.

"What! There's no way! He's just a kid!" Sara protested. Rosette shot me an uninterested glance, as if checking to make sure I was still there.

"Yup, he is. But that's a long story. So don't throw a fit just because he doesn't look twenty any more! We're going to find someone now to figure out what's wrong with him." Rosette stated with a hint of teasing in her voice. Sara and the others sighed disapprovingly.

"You always manage to screw everything up Rosette…" Sara muttered before brushing past us. The rest of the group followed suit, the girl, Amy I believe is her name, pausing to me and placing a hand upon my crown.

"Don't you worry Chrono, if Rosette can't fix you then we will!" She whispered to me, running off when Rosette threw a venomous glare at her. With their exit we entered the large double doors.

"Why did they all act like this is all normal?" I muttered to the blond youth. She smiled to me, finally releasing my hand.

"Sorry I didn't explain before, but this is an order of exorcists. We've been around for hell and ever protecting the country from demons and evils spirits and the works!" I suddenly felt myself becoming increasingly nervous. So she was basically a demon exterminator? It was all slowly coming together. No wonder she had a gun, and was prepared to shoot me at our meeting. But now the question was,

"Then why did you bring me here, of all places, and act like it's all hunky dory?" My voice was rising with frustrated.

"Oh… that!" she exclaimed while laughing nervously. "Well, they told me it was okay first of all… They told me that your _name_ was familiar. Weird huh? Anyway, they said we'd keep you here until we could question you, and depending on what you say we'll probably just let you go." I raised a brow, this was definitely interesting.

"And what if I say the wrong things? Are you all going to lock me up or shoot me or what?"

"No! I'm sure they wouldn't do something like that. I mean, you might be a demon and all but as long as you aren't hurting people or bothering anything then it's all jake!" she was smiling optimistically. Her words weren't very assuring…wait a minute, what did she just say?

"It's all… jake?" I replied with a confused frown.

"Yeah!" she reassured, clueless of my misunderstanding.

"No, what is _jake_?" I asked more clearly. She started to giggle, and her face lit with sudden humor.

"Sorry, it means that it's all good. It's just slang I heard a while back, don't sweat it." I sighed. She was either very strange or I was very dumb.

"Okay, if you say so." I wasn't going to argue. This Rosette would know more about modern times then I would, so I'd just take her word on things. We walked around a while, as the teen gave various random information about things that wasn't very interesting; that is, until we stopped at a certain painting.

"Okay, this is a painting of Mary Magdalene that's really old. I don't know exactly _who_ she was, but she was supposed to be this big saint with all these holy powers and all. Moving on!" she gave her explanation with haste, as always, and began to trot off again, to find whoever we were looking for, (I began to suspect even Rosette didn't know how to find the individual.), leaving me to stare aimlessly at the art piece. My mind seemed to be wondering backwards, but why? I knew her from somewhere, that was why…but from where and … how?

I soft cough alerted me. Rosette was standing at my siding, looking at my face with concern.

"What's wrong?" she questioned softly. I must have looked almost upset, because she was treating me very compassionately again.

"It's just… oh, nothing." I mumbled. "Let's keep going. We need to find whoever it is you're looking for." She sighed with frustration, knowing something must have captivated me about the canvas.

"Well okay, but if you need to tell me something just go ahead. I'll keep it a secret if you want, just don't stare off like that. It's creepy." The girl complained. She was obviously curious, but didn't want to try my patience. You just don't pry into the past of someone you barely know. I was glad she had respect.

We again walked, until finally, we reached a small office. Rosette approached the door and knocked once lightly.

"Father?" She announced with uncertainty. Her father lived here? But I thought she said earlier her brother was all that she had…

"Rosette, I didn't know your dad lives here, you should have said something." I told her casually and she shot me a dirty look, glaring from the corner of her eye.

"He's not my dad you idiot! He's the guy over this section of the Order, so we address him as 'Father', kind of like the whole catholic system." Great, I was looking more brilliant with every passing second. I should have just shut up.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could murmur as I awaited this 'father' whoever. She didn't even have the decency to mention his name yet…

After a moment, the door swung open to reveal a young man, maybe in his later twenties and gleaming azure depths.

"Hello Sister Rosette, I see you brought the demon back with you." He stated with a mild smile, glancing, unnoticed by the teen, to me with a hint of bitterness in his orbs. She merely smiled warmly in response and quickly replied,

"Yup, this is him!" she seemed to be a little pinker than before, to my dissatisfaction, with a friendly smile upon her lips. "And this is Father Remington!" Rosette announced to me, giving me a hopeful grin. I simply nodded, feeling irritated.

"So what have you come to see me about anyway?" the older man questioned with interest.

"Well, I really don't know what happened this time but… Chrono kind of shrunk. When I brought him here he looked about twenty years old, now he's just a kid." She stated nervously. I could tell now that she must have been accustomed to causing mayhem, because so far everyone seemed to be suspicious that she had caused my strange transformation.

"Oh…" the mild man replied. "Well, why don't you two have a seat and we'll talk about it, okay?" Rosette accepted his offer quickly, tugging me along as well. We stepped into a cozy office, and took a seat on the first couch in sight. The Father entered afterwards, closing the door and positioning himself before us to interrogate the situation.

"First Rosette, what happened before this change and were you there to see it?" His voice was very serious as he focused upon the sister, and basically ignored me.

"Yeah, I was there. And we were just talking. He got kind of upset and them bam! He's a kid!" she waved her hands with her words expressively. The minister replied with a short '_I see'_, and they continued to evaluate the occurrence for a minute or two, Remington asking a few strange questions including,

"The boy doesn't seem very confident. How does he seem to feel about himself?" I felt like they were analyzing _me_ instead, but not asking me any of the questions. Finally he seemed to reach a conclusion, pausing with a thoughtful expression.

"It's simple Rosette, Chrono did it to himself." Our voices rang down the hallway simultaneously, echoing though the closed door…

"**What!"**

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the latest segment! Please review and tell me how I did! Thanks for reading, the forth chapter might include the first fight scene, depending upon where I take it.


	4. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Crusade, or 'Chrno Crusade', however you prefer to spell it n.n, anime or manga. This is just a random story for my (and hopefully your) entertainment.

Author's note: Sorry for the kinda long wait, but this chapter was so long. So many things happen in it (hence the title), and I didn't have the heart to cut any event short n.n. Well, sense I vowed to myself to stop making the author's note so long, I'm outta here n.n, enjoy the newest chapter, and I hope this answers more of everyone's questions!

P.S: I'm currently working on the Chapter 5: Bonds, but I'm not sure when it will be completed. If I am lucky I will be able to work on it this Tuesday, and it should be complete by Thursday evening at the latest, if all goes well. I kinda took a spell of writer's block for a bit, but now I'm back with a vengeance n.n. Sorry for the wait, thanks for being patient!

**Chapter 4: The beginning**

The blond minister seemed to enjoy seeing us squirm, or at least he enjoyed seeing me wiggle in my seat as I recovered from shock. What'd he mean; I sure as hell didn't want to be stuck as a kid!

"Well when you said that his body might have reacted to the great deal of stress Rosette, you weren't that far off. You see, when weak and in need of conserving energy, such as lacking horns, the demon body can revert to a child state in order to save as much energy as possible. Due to his great emotional pain, his body reacted as if it was weak. But as long as his horns are in tact, when the pain has subsided he will return to his full form." Remington gave them a full reply to our exclamation, remaining very calm. I, on the other hand, was suddenly furious…

"What do you mean, pain subside! Do you expect me to just get over what happened, just forget?" the man sighed, exasperated. I was standing, fuming, and glaring at him, feeling like I could choke the man. At the moment, I completely forgot Rosette's presence in the room…

"No, I never said forget. I don't expect you to forget what has happened, Chrono." He stood and approached me, standing before my form, and staring down to my face. "You do… remember don't you?" he asked suddenly. I was ready to tear at him, withdraw my claws and rip into flesh… but could I? Did I have my claws in this form? I was panicking and suddenly felt very helpless. At least I calmed, but only long enough to realize just what he'd said to me.

"Remember? How could I not? I could never forget her!" I called to him loudly, trying desperately to sound more fearsome than I was. I seemed to keep forgetting that I was only a child now, however, and couldn't have been very intimidating.

"Calm down, Chrono! I see now that you _do_ remember, so tell me, do you still remember me?" I was confused, suddenly wondering how he knew about what he was saying in the first place, or if it was the same as what I thought at all.

"I've…never met you, why would I?" It was a statement now, instead of a scream. My senses regained, and I realized I too should be calm, and simply ask what I needed to. "Now, how do you know about the child?"

"Oh, I see then. You don't recall, very intriguing. I would imagine if Rosette could remember, she would be hurt." He was talking directly to me now, maybe because he couldn't avoid it. Yet it still surprised me when he did not address Rosette personally, as if she was not in the room. I looked back to her then, to make sure she _was _there, because I had forgotten as well in my anger.

She arose and moved like a phantom. She stood before Remington, staring at his face, appearing to be in pain…

"What do you mean, what don't I remember Father, what are you not saying?" her voice was enforced by the evidence of her feelings of betrayal. I remained still, gazing at her, memorized.

"Well, when I said the name Chrono is familiar, I mean we all knew Chrono, a boy very similar to the one before us, but he does not recall." Her brows furrowed, and she looked determinedly to the man.

"So….did _I_ know him?" her voice still carried the same tone, but grew angrier with each word.

"Yes…" the Father replied briskly, avoiding explanations.

"How! Was Chrono… right?" her words grew mild again, curious. Something with my body snapped…Before I knew I was moving, I had pulled her into an embrace, uncaring of what Remington would think of these actions, yet having no control oven them anyway. My eyes fell shut, and I buried my head against her collar. She stiffened beneath me, and I knew she didn't like this…but I couldn't help myself, my own form had moved without my will.

"Please, tell me I'm right, tell me my child has returned to me…tell me she's the same person." My voice was dry and desperate, small and childlike, full of need. It was foreign to me, for the first time since reverting to a boy. I had overlooked such change in the whirlwind of events that had occurred. My head was still spinning with questions now that I was very aware of all this, and the fact that I wouldn't be fixed immediately like I had assumed. At the moment though, none of that mattered yet.

"I don't know who you are referring to, but it could in fact be possible…" the minister replied, precautious of me now. Rosette's frame was still stiff, and I could feel her eyes scouring me, startled and afraid. I tried to operate my arms, pull away from her, but they were locked around her waist…

"Th…there was a little girl, one that looked just like Rosette, but she died years ago…" I explained, shaken myself. I felt as though it had to be true now, and if it was I didn't want to let her go, allow her to leave me again.

"Then yes, Rosette could be that girl. But remember, even if she is, she is not the _same_ person. She may possess the same soul, but she is a person all her own." Then he did something I by far expected. Remington rested his palm against my shoulder, and clinched it. I looked up, eyes brimming with tears, and his stare locked with mine. "Now, let her go. You're scaring her." His voice was stern, carrying a protective father like force. My arms loosened and fell to my sides, my head bowed in shame. Rosette heaved a heavy sigh, probably of relief.

"I…it's so hard to believe, but it's not exactly crazy either." She spoke again, her voice regulating. "We'll just… have to find out on our own I guess…" she still stood in front of me, gazing at my hidden face. I nodded in compliance.

"Chrono will be just fine in a moment Sister, I'm sure all of this is a great shock to him." I glanced up, to see her smile weakly to Remington and nod, then return her depths to me. Our gazes met for a moment, before awkwardly breaking away. "Now, I want you two to go enjoy yourselves, get better acquainted because you'll have a long day tomorrow." She completely turned away to speak this time.

"Why's that?" Excitement lit her voice like a song, and I smiled with tender memories of a similarly eager girl.

"I'm sending you two on your first mission together. If you work well with one another, we'll consider partnering you two up." Father stated with a wily grin at us, as if he knew something we were supposed to. "And after that, we'll run the interrogation." Rosette seemed ecstatic, I guessed a mission was a good thing, but I guessed wrong…

"Well alright! We'll find something to do!" She grabbed my wrist, tugging at me like I was an oversized teddy bear, something I'd become accustomed to all too quickly, and announced we were leaving. "See ya later Father! Thanks again!" I loved her enthusiasm, but it was a little scary too.

"Have fun with your new friend Rosette." He replied, with a chuckle as he waved and we exited the room. Standing outside the door, she looked to me. Nodding to herself, seemingly deciding something, she spoke, but more thought out loud.

"We need to find you more clothes, but wh-… oh wait, I can ask one of the kids here if they have some stuff you can borrow, cause you really need something." She still clutched my wrist as she examined my 'new' body, disapproving of the shirt which draped over me like a gown, and pants that were over my shoes, those too clumsily hanging on my feet.

"Uh…alright." I managed to utter. I didn't think about children so young staying here, but I suppose it was reasonable. If Rosette stayed here since she was 12 years of age, they must take in orphaned children often. I wondered if they were all training to fight 'monsters' one day, or if some would leave to lead perfectly normal lives.

After my reply, she preceded to lead me to the child's dormitories. We walked back down the same white hallways that lead us to Remington's 'office', until, though the mazes of doorways and long stretches of corridors, we were back where we had started. The chapel seemed to be at the center of things, instead of set apart. I was fond of the surroundings though.

The whites were not too white, the temperature didn't shift to extremities, and though it seemed similar to a religious order there was a comfortable liveliness here. It was almost a perfect opposite to the hospital environment from before, so of course I would be fond of it. She would have liked it as well…

We crossed the large room, and opened the door directly diagonal from the door to the girl's dormitories, which lead to open air. It was evening now, and the sun was dimming and fading in the sky, orange glowing in the horizon as sunset approached. There was a simple walk way, with a covering, which lead to another building, alike to the rest of the surrounding, with off white brick, only this was a smaller addition. I wondered why a child's dormitory would be separate however, and who watched them.

"Rosette, why is the children's dormitory here instead of with the others?" She looked back to me, then adverted her gaze forward as she pushed the door ajar with her unoccupied hand, and replied as we met bright waves of color.

"Because Chrono, the children's building is… special."

The walls were…painted? There were murals of jungles upon these passageways, and laughter filled my ears as we walked though the narrow hall. I looked up, and there were ropes crossing the ceiling, dark jade and tangled to look like vines; how clever. The atmosphere, shady and in closed, even reminded me of the place the murals illustrated. There was a double door we finally reached to our left, also a deep green and decorated with the forest environment. With a beautiful grin spreading across her velveteen lips, she burst the door open

"Hi guys!" her voice was as loud as the reaction. It was a large, living room like place, with a television sitting on a stand to the left corner, bean bag chairs scattered across it, toys in a few boxes in the unoccupied corners, and all the environments one could imagine upon its walls. The ceiling was decorated with those little stars and planets that glow in the dark, but more than I had ever seen. Finally, there were children, from the ages of 3 all the way until about 14 years of age, all staying here.

Many turned their heads in surprise or cheer at her announcement, and a few got up, or abandoned what they were previously doing to meet her. One such was a boy of probably twelve.

"Hey Rosette, we haven't seen you around in a while, Whatcha been doing, and who's this, a new kid?" He was very friendly and seemed appreciative to see the Sister once more.

"He's just a friend of mine Brian. And sorry, I wanted to visit again but I've been so busy. Father's really been keeping me on my toes lately…" she explained patiently, smiling to him. He returned her gesture, seeming satisfied.

"Well, okay… but you have to promise to come see us more often! We miss you!" he complained, still happily.

"It's a deal!" She took the boy's hand and shook it, and his grin widened. He had messy brown hair that fell around his face, as well as auburn eyes, and he was about the same height as me at the time.

"Alright! Well, I'm gonna go back to our game before Chelsea beats me again." He said, then ran back to the TV, where a console laid in the floor, next to the stand, and a little red headed youth with green depths that seemed to spark when she looked to the boy, sat. She must have been Chelsea. I stood, taking in such an environment, in a trance, absorbed in vivid colors and detailed paintings. Suddenly, an elbow was drove into my side.

"Like it, don't ya?" Rosette whispered with anticipation. I groaned at her 'playful' nudge as she would later tell me it was, and replied.

"Yeah…" She grinned to me, with pride hidden behind her visage.

"I helped paint it like this. It was _my_ idea in the first place, to fix up this building just for the kids. Most of them haven't had it good up until now, and the only environment they've seen is the one they've been stuck; a dreary city, or worse dreary _streets_…" she was gazing to me, face contorted into an understanding frown, knowing I knew well what she was saying, then continued.

"So, I decided we should show them just how many wonderful environments there are out there! Show 'em how great the world can be, where they could go if they just try. It's so hard sometimes… to know what a gift life is you know, and if we can show them just a little bit how much they have to appreciate then it's all worth it." Her face was shinning with an untold wisdom, tears seeming to spark within her eyes.

It was obvious to me that these children were a deep passion of hers, and she seemed like a wonderful big sister to all of them. It was breathtaking to see just how far she would go, however, just to show them a little more than the bleakness of life, like she had me…

And things were very bleak in my existence. Sometimes, in that alleyway, I felt as if I was seeing the world in black and white, not bothering to look up and see the blues in the sky above me, or the ivy green of the little blades of grass struggling though cracks in the pavement around me. I never even thought about it in fact, but just a day later I was. Had she impacted me that much, in that short of period of time?

Of course, because she had the same strong influence that my child had upon me. In fact, before she came along, I can't even remember what happened before that. It was a hazy, all I remember is walking down the sidewalk at the hospital, feeling pretty dead and detached from everything around me, like I wasn't meant to be there at all, until she collided with my legs, and clutched them so desperately, like **I**, of all people, was all that she needed…

I had never really thought about my past before that. The memories I had with that young girl were the only things that seemed to matter to me at all. There was never a reason for me to try and thing beyond that until now. I didn't even care about how I came to be, or where I had been before that time. In fact, it would have suited me just fine to be informed that I had just appeared there in a magical puff of smoke by some strange summoning powers that my child possessed.

Now I was struggling to remember if I had just appeared like that though, mainly because of Remington's words. Even though I held no fondness for the man, he did seem to be truthful. But more importantly, he intrigued me. Was I the same guy that he was speaking of? My name _did_ seem familiar to him, but a name is really an empty title that symbolizes nothing, so anyone could have been named 'Chrono'. Where had the name originated anyway, why did I remember that particular title, and how was I sure that it was actually mine? Maybe I heard it somewhere and decided to address myself as such.

So many questions were reeling within my head, and I realized I must have been standing there dazed. And I hadn't even really considered what this new body was capable of, though I was fairly sure that it wasn't as strong. It seemed sort of irrelevant though. Oh well, there would be other times for meaningless though. I shook my head a little and glanced around. Suddenly I jumped involuntarily.

There was another face, inches from my own, huge green eyes burrowing into my own, and curly brown hair hanging around the dark face. She was smaller than me, probably only about three, which left me wondering how her head was even with my own. Then I realized Rosette had the girl within her arms.

"This is Chrono, Melissa. Say hi to him okay?" she told her sweetly, smiling in an almost motherly tenderness. Melissa giggled as if it was all a big joke, and spoke.

"Hwello Chwrono. I'm Meissa… You have really pwetty hair." I smiled in return, feeling quiet a bit fonder of children and their cute innocence than adults and their callus attitudes.

"Hi Melissa, pleased to meet you." I replied mildly, offering my hand to her. She stared at it curiously for a moment, before taking a clump of my mane and examining it. I blinked. Someone jerking on your hair was definitely not fun.

"It's purple… how come?" her face wrinkled in thought. I guess it wasn't really that normal to see someone with violent tresses long enough to trip over, especially on a guy

"Because he's magic!" Rosette exclaimed suddenly. "He's…a wizard, like in the Harry Potter books and he… missed up on a spell so he'll forever have long purple hair!" The girl's eyes lit up happily, with trust and believe. Thank god, I didn't know what to say at all. I didn't even know what Rosette was saying exactly, but decided to ask later.

"Wow! It was nice meeting wou, Mister Chrono!" She exclaimed, wigging fervently in the older girl's arms. She let her down, and she waved to us both before running off.

"Thanks Rosette." I told her softly, blushing slightly due to sheer embarrassment, and nervousness. She grinned and nudged my shoulder.

"It's nothin', but you owe me!" she exclaimed. "Now come meet everyone else, they all seem pretty intriguing by you." She once again took my wrist and jerked me along with her.

"Who watches them all anyway?" I asked suddenly as she tried to force me out of my spot.

"Oh, well-" She was cut off as an older woman entered, a huge plate of cookies balanced in both hands. The blond immediately abandoned her struggle to make me move, and went to the woman.

"Mmmm, those look good Ms. Misa! Can I have one, pwetty please?" Her voice was a mock child's as she smiled to the lady.

"But of course Rosette, but only if you introduce me to that cute boy behind you." I had moved, of my own free will, to behind her because I thought it would be a little less painful to just follow her on my own, and was sheepishly starring at the ground. I was _cute?_

"Sure!" She moved immediately, to find me cowering behind her with a pleading expression. I didn't want to meet anyone else really…especially another adult. But my silent beg went ignored. "This is Chrono, and Chrono this is Ms. Misa, the lady that looks over the kids here!" She told me with a grin. I nodded.

"Ah…pleased to meet you ma'am…" I muttered, not meeting the woman's stare. She giggled at my stance and spoke loudly.

"Don't be shy! You're much too adorable to be bashful." She replied giddily. Rosette laughed too, speaking to this Ms. Misa again.

"He's just like that, but it's okay. I'm sure he'll warm up to everyone _eventually_." She grinned at me in a maniacal way, as if telling me silently that it'd happen whether I liked it or not. She then preceded to take two cookies, downing one and stuffing the other in my mouth. I crunched up the chocolaty treat, both in shock and bliss. There was something in chocolate that was very… nice. An exotic sort of sweetness that had always reminded me of something pleasant, but I could never remember just what. I was then jerked over to the other children as the other cookies were handed out.

After being introduced to each, one at a time, and many asking about my curious hair and eye color, as well as pointed ears, I was exhausted and wanted to leave the hyperactive youths. Unfortunately I would dread the discovery about my ears later. In order to keep the children from swamping me with other unanswerable questions, Ms. Misa asked if they'd like to hear a story. Most seemed up to the idea, and she sat down. She named numerous stories, which no one wanted to hear apparently, and the small crowd became restless, glancing curiously back to me while Rosette had left me to find the Brian kid from before and ask about some clothes. In panic of more strange questions, I suddenly spoke.

"I…I can tell one, I know…a few…" Oh I was regretting what I said before I said it, especially two hours of story telling later. Then it was the children's bedtime. Rosette had even sat and listened to my stories, much to my surprise, after she had gathered a shirt and pants for me to wear, as well as some old tennis shoes. I had thrown them on as soon as I was given the chance, happy to be back in clothes that were not falling off of me.

It was quiet now; and dark, very dark actually. We were allowed to stay in the room and gaze up and the illuminated stars because Ms. Misa said she could keep a better eye on us this way, pretended we were up to something. The blonde Sister had complained,

"Aww, how much could I honestly _want_ to do with a guy who looks like a 12 year old?" The woman just laughed, and told her after her explanation about my'condition', that they both knew I wasn't **_really_ **twelve and that's all that matters.

All that seemed to melt away in the comfortable silence however. We laid there for it seemed eternity, though it must have only been a few moments as I pondered answers to all of the questions bouncing in my head. It couldn't last forever, and I knew it. I was right too, not a few minutes after I had thought so, Rosette spoke.

"What do you think Remington meant by all that he said, hm?" I sighed, trying to decode that myself.

"I dunno know." I muttered. I doubted that he knew about the little girl that I recollected about, and I couldn't remember anything before her. I wondered how I could have known that man though. He looked in his later twenties at most, and so it didn't add up; _unless_ he was not human…

"Oh. Um… so, was that girl you were talking about… was she like me?" she asked timidly, knowing it was a very apprehensive topic.

"Yeah, a lot like you actually…" I told her. I was indifferent to the conversation, yet she seemed unnerved by silence.

"Hm…" was her only reply. Then I remembered a question of my own.

"What happened to your brother Rosette, you mentioned him once earlier." He seemed very important, but I had heard next to nothing about him.

"He was kidnapped a little while ago. " She stated solemnly. "Actually, it was when I was twelve, that's why I was brought here…" I nodded, and looked to her.

"So you've been looking for four years huh? No wonder you were so eager for help…but why did you think I would know anything?" She was avoiding my gaze, staring comfortably at the ceiling.

"T…hey think it was another devil that took him…" her words were careful, selected. Tears were gathering quickly in her depths, as I rose and looked upon her form suddenly. Well that definitely makes sense, but it opened an entirely new door. This was all much deeper than it seems. Pondering the truth of this statement, I asked the worse possible question one could think of in this situation.

"What makes them think they would keep him…alive?" She twisted away from me, lying upon her back, and making a noise alike to a strangled weep. I could see her frame slightly trembling with sorrow. Guilt squirmed within my stomach, knowing I shouldn't have said something so callus. It seems it was the second time I had made her upset, but I was surprised when she replied, struggling to remain strong.

"Because I believe in Joshua, I have hope that I'll see him again so I know I will. One way or another." She was still very confident; it made me want to think it was true because she said it was so. I smiled just slightly.

"Okay. Then I guess we'll just have to find him." She turned abruptly all the way to face me as I laid upon my back, tears still dancing over her skin, and replied cheerfully.

"Yeah! We will…" she quickly wiped away a few droplets, and I nodded. "So, what were you doing before I found you anyway? Why were you in an alley?" she asked curiously, quickly shifting the topic again. I sighed, not turning to meet her face.

"I tried to live like a normal person for a while, but it didn't work out." Her eyes softened as I glanced to her, in order to catch her reaction.

"Couldn't find a job, or just…what?"

"Nope, actually I had a job." I sat up to speak now, looking upon her form laying a few feet from me. She gazed to me like she was listening to one of my stories again, with such interest.

"Did ya quit then?" she inquired, determined apparently to know my background. Why not though? If we were partnered up then we'd be stuck together for a while anyway, so it wasn't so bad getting to know one another. Besides, I needed her to trust me, to know me like she had before. Now convinced she was the same child of before, I just wanted things to return to how they once were.

"No, I was fired Rosette." I told her briefly, wondering if I should explain why I was fired, or if she'd just ask. I decided against a little nagging voice in my head, that I'd just wait and let her ask if she wanted to know. But in a way I was waiting for just the reply that she gave me, a simple,

"Why?" She was collecting herself, sitting up as well, and yawning. She had such a long day and was probably physically and mentally exhausted. I knew I was. Against my better judgment, I answered.

"I worked at a coffee shop just a little ways from her hospital where she had to stay because she was chronically ill. For a while after her death, every little girl I saw looked just like her… luckily you don't see many 12 year olds in a café like that. But there was one day a girl with blonde braids and blue eyes came in, and sat down at the bar with a bright smile.

If I could have seen beyond my own grief I could have realized it didn't even really look like _her_. But that was unattainable, it was only a couple of weeks after the…incident, and I was still walking in an impossible haze."

I paused to sigh, I never thought about telling this tale to anyone, much less her. Her depths were locked with mine own, and compassion was radiating in waves from her expression. She gently placed a hand upon my shoulder, encouraging me to finish. I nodded slowly, and whether it was to her or myself I'm not sure, then spoke again.

"Well, I asked what she was doing there, of course forgetting in that moment that she was dead and thinking she had snuck out all the way from the hospital to visit me at work… The girl looked to me, so dazed and fearful that I should have realized she had no clue of what I was saying. But I didn't. Looking back, I don't know if I saw that girl at all. Instead I was seeing my angel, smiling at me and just happy to be away from her prison.

You see, that day I forgot I was still alive, awake at all. I was lucky I wasn't thrown into an insane asylum. Well, I asked if she wanted some ice cream, which we served for God only knows what, reason. She nodded meekly and left the counter to sit at a near by table…" I paused again, swallowing back my sorrow the best I could, and gazing intensely at the ceiling.

I could feel Rosette's eyes upon me, searching my depths frantically for something. It almost made me want to laugh, _almost._ I could only guess at what she was trying to find. Maybe some sort of sign of sanity, or even humor in the tale. Was it all a joke? Hah, hell no. No joke here, it was all very real, and I was delusional. But I was still then too, right? I cleared my throat, glancing quickly to her then back to my fixation above my head.

"I made an ice cream cone for her, strawberry because it was her favorite flavor, and brought it out for her. I forgot to mention earlier, so I guess I should now, but the café was empty of people with the exception of me and her. I sat the treat on the table in front of her, and leaned against it to talk. 'So what are you doing here?' I asked again mildly, with joy in my voice that I couldn't suppress.

'Um… just getting ice cream I guess.' She replied, again shyly. I lifted her chin with my index finger and grinned. 'You don't have to be so bashful around _me_.' I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead affectionately. That's when she started to tremble. I remember distinctly frowning, and feeling weighed down with concern and relief that she had returned. It was then I suddenly embraced her.

'You had me so worried… I thought you left me, I thought you died. It feels like it's been so long, like we'd never meet again, but I promise that now I've found you again I won't let you go this time…' I whispered to her, and my voice was so broken and hoarse that I thought I couldn't speak. I began to cry and clutched her, even as she pushed hysterically away from me… Then her parents walked in and screamed.

They called the police, said I was going to kidnap their little girl. Her name was Sara. I remember so well because I remember all the yelling, how they repeated her name in endless repetition like to make sure I hadn't killed her. An officer rushed in, and jerked me up, but I still hung to the girl. By now she was weeping so greatly that my shirt was drenched, but I couldn't seem to wake up.

I repeated to them that she was _my_ little girl, and that God had sent her back to me… I don't know why I did that, but I couldn't stop from speaking it. Maybe because I thought if I said it enough, it would magically become true…I was so humiliated, but my boss was disgusted with me.

They all thought I had hurt the child, or worse… but I only embraced her. Not that I don't understand why she was so afraid, but I would have never hurt her. I don't believe that I was capable of it… And shortly after that, I discovered my alley and dedicated my existence to rotting there…" I think Rosette might have been crying, and maybe I was crying too but I couldn't think straight enough to tell. I remember wondering if she thought I was crazy now and that even if she did I didn't really mind.

I _wanted_ to tell her things I'd never spoken of, intimate secrets, fading memories, lost hopes and dreams. Because we had before, because I wanted it to be _before_; I would have paid any price to go back, to capture that precious moment in a frozen reality and never release it.

But going back in time was just a little out of reach for me, like everything else seemed to be as well. An easy example, was now standing before me, and gazing down at my form. I think I saw a tear fall from her cheer, gracefully plummeting down to me, a spectrum of colors streaming though the bead of salty rain, and I could have sworn it went in slow motion before my own eyes before it collided with my shirt, but when I looked down to the spot, nothing was there…

Rosette was clearing her throat, and offering a hand to me, but I just stared at it for a moment. I wasn't there, in reality again. I was thinking about how ironic it was that I could take that hand but it would symbolize nothing. It was so strange, and so painful to know that what was once so possible vanished now. I was wondering if she had a boyfriend, though it didn't' seem much like her… I was pondering if it would be really weird to have a boyfriend who looked four years younger than you or if she'd ever be interested anyway. It wasn't _impossible_ after all, I mean eventually she could develop a fondness for me, just it'd probably be more like a sisterly fondness… that is, unless I was able to revert to my adult form.

But even if that happened, would she ever like me in that way again? Could she love me? I knew so well that even if she didn't, I would. I'd follow her to her deathbed, and beyond… I'd follow her though life after life, find her over and over, even if I had to attend wedding after wedding, but not participating in any of them. Even if I had to stand in the waiting room in countless hospitals to await her daughter or son, and congratulate both her …and her husband.

I'd baby sit ever chance I got, spend more time with them then their own father, love them more than he ever could. I'd stand out in the rain if there were arguments, listen to the screaming, and when the bastard would leave the house, he'd have me to deal with… And if he ever hurt her, in any way, he'd meet the end at the edge of a blade. I didn't care if it was wrong, I didn't care if I couldn't stay in the house with her. I'd live were I could, but near by, in a tent, cave, hell a hole in the ground would do, or even nothing at all as long as I was able to watch over her…

Slowly I awoke from my conscious nightmare, and clutched her palm with my digits, and pulling myself to my feet.

"I'm sorry." She looked to me, very calmly. Her voice was full of concern. I simply nodded, at a loss of what else to say, still clasping her hand. Carefully I entangled my right hand with hers, and pulled the left away and to her face. Grazing my fingertip over her cheek, I audibly sighed.

"God, what I would give if you could remember…" She stayed still, a frown bending onto her mouth, as I whispered my words, almost just to myself. I was glad that she let me stay this way. I needed it so badly.

"Maybe one day, I will…" She said, quietly as well. She then turned and began to exit the room, still clasping my hand…

We walked the entire way back like that, and though the only contact we held was the weaving of our hands together, the warmth seeped though my entire body. I felt so happy, so close to her in our sweet silence. I didn't mind that she wasn't speaking, and on other terms one might think that strange for her, but it wasn't a tense silence.

I do remember at one point replying to her last words, saying in a whisper, '_I hope'_, but now I'm not exactly sure if that was my imagination or if it really happened. If it did then I doubt she heard me, and if she did hear me then she ignored it all together because she had no response to the slightest.

We made it back, all the way to my pew in silence. We said goodnight, but before I laid down to take my blanket (which was amazingly still in place) and curl up, I very quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek, blushing though I wasn't really embarrassed by it.

She flushed as well, and immediately brought her hand to her face. She covered that spot for a moment, gazing at me and looking bewildered.

"W…well sleep well Chrono…" she told me, trying to neglect my innocent act of affection.

"You too Rosette." I could feel myself grin, and even my voice portrayed it. It was relieving to be daring, and to go beyond the act of an embrace. I was sort of surprised she didn't slap me or fuss and put me 'back in my place', but I was hoping that her lack of negative responses meant something good. She scurried off after that, her hand still pressed to her cheek, as she seemed to be walking in a daze. Either from my sudden actions, or she was really that tired.

I must have been, because while watching her sway out of the room, I fell into a deep slumber. I know I meant to stay awake, I had so much to think about, so much to find answers to, that sleep would be a waste of my precious hours to do so. But I can't recall anything after her exiting the room, so I must have fallen asleep exactly post to that. The sun was again bright when I awoke, confused that it was not still that night, to meet an angry looking Rosette.

"We have to go on a mission, so shuddaup and go away!" she called to someone.

"B…but I just bought some breakfast for him before you leave, I mean… it could be his last meal considering _you're_ the one he's partnered with." I loud growling noise echoed though the room.

"I'll give it to 'em then! Go find your own partner you, you-" I coughed lightly in order to draw attention to myself, and smiled to the blond tornado who was pulling viciously at the tray of food. She smiled back, in a menacing way, and spoke.

"See! He wants **me** to give him the food!" She told the other girl, turning to her quickly. I wondered how she concluded this, just by looking at me…

"But Rosette I didn't-"

"You DO want me to give you the food, right?" She asked, though it was more a command than a question. I simply nodded; no use in continuing the argument right? She smirked, proudly victorious in her small war against the other girl. It was strange how competitive she was, especially about something as simple as giving me food, but I didn't wonder too much about it. It was kinda nice to know she at least cared enough to be jealous of someone over me.

The other girl just shrugged and left. Apparently my fan club was either run off by the blond before me, or they had abandoned me due to my change. Ah well, I didn't care if the entire world had left me, with the exception of my 'partner'. Suddenly I was jerked up by said person…

"Well, let's get a wiggle on Chrono! Time's wastin'!" I stared in disbelieve, she kept getting stranger and stranger!

"What are you talking about now Rosette! First, I thought I got to eat, second please speak plain English, I don't understand you…" she laughed, releasing my collar, and shaking her head.

"It's okay, I was reading this book a while ago on the 1920's and some of the slang sort of stuck. So you don't have to feel completely silly, no one knows what I'm talking about! As for eating, you'll have to do it on the way, because we've got to get going now. _You_ should have got up in time for breakfast like the rest of us…"

She practically threw the tray of food to me, and then started pacing to the door. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my mind, and followed quickly after the hyperactive teen who slung the front door open and disappeared behind it. I searched my surroundings while trying to balance the tray, '_Where'd she go?'_

"Oh shit!" I yelled suddenly, a sapphire sports car pulled up to me from the road. A familiar teen peered cheerfully though the windshield.

"Get in!" She called suddenly. Cautiously, I walked around to the other door and climbed in. She immediately threw the car into reverse and drove out like a missile. I griped my food desperately, wanting to eat what was sitting in front of me, not wear it. I tried to bite into a rather appealing chicken biscuit, but completely missed my mouth… so it ended up in my hair instead. I grumbled.

"Can't you drive better than this? I can't even get food in my mouth!" I complained to the young driver. She swerved from our current lane on the road, to quickly dodge a smaller red vehicle ahead of us. Swinging, to be directly in front of the other car, she sped on down the city road.

"I'm driving plenty good enough! You just aren't eating quick enough Chrono!" She told me, coming up on yet another bumper. I sighed, realizing that even if I ate breakfast, my stomach was beginning to churn so it wouldn't _stay_ breakfast anyway. Who in their right mind gave this girl a licenses and car anyway?

She again began to pass someone, when on the left lane came a speeding white delivery truck. I yelled out in panic, the echoing horn being blown as warning, sense he couldn't swerve to the other lane, due to the car we were attempting to pass. Rosette was in shock. I quickly grabbed the wheel myself, luckily in the passenger's seat, and pulled us suddenly onto a (thankfully) abandon sidewalk.

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, and I was shaking slightly. What had happened? What was she thinking! We could have been killed! I realized as soon as she almost drove into me that she wasn't a great driver, but I really thought that she was a little safer than that!

"Rosette! What were you thinking? It's okay to go a little fast, it's okay to be a little reckless, but not looking to see if there's a car in the other lane before passing someone! You could have killed us, we could have **_died!_** " I was still staring breathlessly ahead, at the building we had come so close to crashing with, and my breakfast which was scattered about the windshield…

"I…I know…I don't know what I was thinking… I just… I didn't…"I followed her voice to the woman's trembling form. I guess it shook her up too, but that was to be expected. "I guess my mind was somewhere else just now Chrono, it won't happen again." She finished sincerely. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright now, but try and focus on the road and driving. I just don't want you hurt." I explained in an almost fatherly air. She adverted her eyes from the window to look upon me and smile.

"You're not mad then?" I chuckled at her begging voice.

"Nope, just worried; I can't say I don't understand getting distracted like that after all. I just don't want you to well…end up dead." I hated the idea, the mere thought. She was taken away from me once, and I'd die before I let it happen again.

I was surprised at myself really, for being so patient in an otherwise awful situation. In another mood I would have been complaining the entire rest of the day. But I was feeling almost lighthearted. I felt like something had changed overnight somehow. Like something that once was, is again.

I realize that's very vague, but it was an extremely vague emotion. Sort of an imprint of the joy I had once felt long ago. It was an empty exhilaration, something akin to the feeling of first falling into love, yet it wasn't. I already loved this Rosette for her soul, what made a person alive anyway, but I guess you could say I was beginning to fall for her as an entire person and not _just _the remnants of someone who was gone.

She smiled brightly to me, rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous gesture.

"You … really are different aren't you?" She said lightly, though she meant something much more serious. Her purpose for the statement was unclear. She could have been saying that because I am a demon that I don't react to something like that the way a person would, or maybe that no one would have reacted so calmly so I was just weird compared with anyone. But it didn't matter, not really.

I laughed at her accusation and simply nodded. Why deny it and waste precious energy, when I could just agree because I knew it was strange as well. It was nice, to be so accepting, just as long as she actually listened to me. I couldn't take another near death encounter…

We slowly pulled back onto the road, Rosette being much more cautious yet still driving so far over the speed limit that she could have lost her licenses for life if caught. Luckily, I guess all the police were on coffee break. After traveling for roughly twenty minutes, we arrived at a rather decrepit warehouse. It was set away from the rest of the city, and any decent looking buildings. It seemed we were in the old part of town.

The building itself was huge. Gray paint was chipping quickly away from it's exterior, and ply wood was nailed at its entrance, symbolizing it's condition at a glace, closed. I could only guess at what was once there, but what matters is what was there _now_. It was exciting, I had no idea of what to expect. This mission, were we fighting another demon? Was it an investigation, a murder scene? Though I fully realized what behind those doors could be something I didn't want to see, it didn't keep my childish curiosity at bay.

I could sense an ominous force surrounding the building, feeling a deep hatred and passion seeping from it. It was like feeling someone else's emotions, almost as if they were my own. Yet I knew they were not. I did not feel such great violence, and hunger for…something. When sense could I do that though? I didn't really remember trying to before, but I guess I always had. It just wasn't as apparent. I actually knew little about my kind; nothing more than what I had read from books and stories, and didn't think much about what 'special abilities' I possessed, but suddenly this ability to sense emotion became apparent.

We had parked a distance away from building, so when we climbed out from the vehicle we had a long stride to walk. We quickly crossed the parking lot, and my insides seemed to be tearing at me. My vision was clouded by something, then suddenly I fell, my face meeting pavement…

"Chrono! Are you alright?" Rosette was instantly at my side as I peered up at the building. My nose was aching, I think it was broken but I could feel it begin to mend on its own accord. There was a line of blood running to my lips, which I quickly licked away. "What happened?" the young Sister asked after a brief silence and her own deduction that I must have been fine.

"I…I guess I just tripped." I told her, not looking to her, my voice as distant as my attention. I gathered myself into a sitting position for a moment in deep thought. Images began flashing within my mind, so quickly that I could not tell exactly what they were. What was happening? Was I seeing into the future or…reading the person's mind whose emotions these belonged to? I felt a jerk at the back of my head as I continued to stare at the decrepit structure, and turned to find out what was happening.

"Don't move, I'll get this in your hair faster if you just hold still!" The blond snapped to me. My brows furrowed in confusion. What was she doing to me anyway, and…why?

"Uh, Rosette what are you doing?" She laughed shortly, then replied.

"Well, you keep tripping over all that hair of yours, so I tied it back into a ponytail for now…I don't have time to do anything else, so get up and come on!" she released my mane and walked to the front of me, obscuring my view of the warehouse. I steadied myself to my feet, and followed. I have to admit, it was much easier to walk with nothing at my feet to trip me.

The waves of energy were nearly knocking me over as we continued to approach the doors, and I could see that even Rosette got a sudden chill as we neared the entrance.

"Is it just me, or…is something not right here?" She asked, looking to me. She was worried, I could tell immediately. I wondered how many missions she had been on, and how difficult they were, because I had a funny feeling this would be anything but easy.

"It's not just you, I could feel it ever sense we arrived…" I informed her. She was frightened by my words, and that was not a guess. It was written clearly on her face.

"B…but Father Remington, he wouldn't have sent us on a mission alone for the first time, if he thought it would be really dangerous…" She said, as we finally stood before the door. She stopped just at it, staring at the handle, and I a few feet from her. I could barely stand to be so close. It was as though the emotions and images were ripping at my own consciousness. I groaned at the flash of energy that surged though my form, and flinched.

"Looks like maybe Remington didn't even realize the danger that lurks here…" I said briefly. However, regardless of obvious warnings, Rosette grasped the handle, turned it with an ear piercing screech, and barely pushed. The door crept open on its own when her hand fell to her side, and the sight before our eyes caused both our faces to pale…

Author's note: Sorry folks, I know that was a terrible place to leave off… but I couldn't resist n.n. This is still subject to change, especially because I'm a little iffy about how some parts went (especially the car moment, because it went so fast… n.n;). Please let me know how it sounds, and how you liked the chapter! I look forward to hearing my readers thoughts and opinions, they greatly inspire me (and actually make writing easier n.n). Thanks again for reading, and especially those that have been reviewing up until now. I appreciate it immensely! See you next chapter!

**Preview: **The mystery slowly starts to unravel before their eyes, bonds are created, and what was once lost might have been found… what lies before our two friends could be anything, the question is, are they prepared for the unknown?


	5. Bonds

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Chrono Crusade, or any other anime for that matter…

**Author's note:** This chapter was amazingly shorter than the previous, yet it took so much longer to write n.n;;. It seems like every time I tried to write on it, I drew a blank. Stupid writer's block… Oh well, thank God for music cause without it I wouldn't have made it though this chapter!

It was actually a lot of fun to write, once I knew what exactly I was writing. The next chapter shouldn't be as delayed, but I'm not sure. I have a lot I'm working on at the moment for college, but I shall try to find time to write.

**Chapter 5: Bonds **

Darkness…

I think that's what I registered…second.

What was first to reach my senses was the smell. It wasn't putrid, yet it was striking and almost alluring; a copper sweetness, with a strange indescribable ting. Yet it was the third object that paled my skin.

Upon the walls and floor, smeared into almost patterns, was a crimson ink. I comprehended shortly after, that this was the source of the smell. I followed the lines until they disappeared into a puddle upon the floor, where a boy lay…

Rosette was covering her mouth, and looked as if she would vomit. She was muttering something as tears built behind her eyes. They quickly began to pool, then cascade over her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her, but could not. I didn't know what exactly was wrong, so I couldn't fix it.

That changed a moment after I reached out to rest my palm at her shoulder.

"J…Joshua?" she spoke, smaller than a whisper. Then the situation crashed down upon me. This was her brother, the one she was speaking of, the one she had searched for those four years...the same boy lying in a pool of blood before us.

She stepped forward once, and I grabbed her shoulder. Something wasn't right. This was too obvious, even if he was dead, it was too blunt a trap. I knew she wasn't thinking clearly, maybe not at all, so it was my turn to take control. My own emotions were not rippling.

"Don't." I felt her tremor beneath my palm. Her body stiffened and her eyes moved across the room. There were other discarded bodies, but somehow it didn't seem to shaken her as I thought it might. I guessed she was used to the site…

"What are we going to do?" she lowered her voice again, until I could barely decode the syllables. I pondered the question. Vision was cut to such a minimal that it aided my concentration. It was strange that such a thing would help me, but maybe it is true that the blind are most fortunate. Physical objects are not there to draw attention away.

I stood beside her, closed my lids and focused upon sounds and smells. An enemy would be more likely to reveal themselves by a step too loud or the sudden change of scents. They were elements that most would not consider when striving to be concealed.

My senses were more sharpened, and awakened. I had not been so aware in my previous existence, and didn't need to be, yet the tension felt so familiar. I was surprised with myself for concentrating so well, regardless of the bombardment of feelings and images. It was a factor that almost left me as defenseless as Rosette in her turbulent state of mind.

"We can approach him now, but slowly. Something's close." I warned in a whisper. It was true that I still believed this to be a trick of some sort, but sensing no immediate danger decided to take the chance to examine the youth for any sign of life.

My vision began to adjust, and I could make out the form with more ease. Flaxen tresses were glowing faintly in the darkness, but his eyes were blanketed, closed heavily, with dark rings lining the edges. His skin was an unearthly white, and a distinct dread filled my heart as we approached. This was all too familiar, in more than one sense…

I had seen death before, and hoped I wasn't seeing it now. I don't think I could imagine being in Rosette's place if it were true. I sympathized for her cause, but how could I not? I had waited to join the faint youth of my past, because she was all that I knew and all that I cared for. I was too stupid to search for her as this bold woman before me had. And as if a miracle, she found me, the same precious child I had clung so desperately to.

It was truly ironic that I failed to search for her, yet she found me. And she had hunted for her brother for four agonizing years and failed to uncover him. If it was the end of her search now, and he was dead, what would those four years mean? If I was in her place, I would feel like my cause was crumbling though my fingers, and resolve would just … dissolve. I'd loose my will, to try, to live. I would waste away, just as I had tried to. But that's not Rosette. She's not me. I know she would find a reason to carry on…

There was yet another reason this was familiar however. It was in a memory; one I could barely recover…

Sun…

Laughter…

Warmth…

What was this sensation? It felt wonderful, like sunlight beneath my skin. It was brief. I tried to capture it, keep it in my mind, but I only developed a headache. Then the dread returned, and we were standing at the side of the blond child.

He was a little younger than Rosette, but not by much. He was in a strange black suit, like the ones the less friendly customers at the coffee shop would wear. It was dirty though, ragged, and unattended to, just as his body was.

His hair was tangled and a bit matted, and an unnatural odor was surrounding him. His frame was small, he looked underfed, possibly starved. But not dead…

"I…is he… I mean… do you think… he's okay?" the teen beside me stuttered. What she was really asking is if I thought he was still alive, but she was too afraid to put it like that.

"He's alive." I stated. My eyes were traveling over the boy's form, in a cold, unsympathetic manner. I was almost angry, at him. This boy had caused Rosette so much misery. Why didn't he take better care of himself? If he had been so incapable he should have found a way to become more capable.

Maybe that was harsh. I realize it would be the same as saying maybe my child should have been stronger, though she was as strong as she could be. Like saying that she should have avoided death for my sake; I'm sure she would have, if she could. I was being bitter, vengeful.

It was just as much my fault that Rosette had to be alone, afraid, all of that time. I could have searched for her. Surely, her being so near, I could have found her. Actually, it was probably more my fault. With the bond that she seemed to share with her brother, he had probably tried just as hard to get back to her.

She was now knelling at his side, and whispering something I couldn't make out. I watched her for a moment, as she looked over her brother's boy and frowning deeply at the bruises and injuries visible. Her visage was crumbling. He wasn't waking up.

She finally took his shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up! Joshua, you have to wake up!" she cried as she tried desperately to bring him back into consciousness. He lay limply, and I began to wonder if he was in a coma or something.

Rosette began to sob, with frustration and sorrow, and her entire frame shuttered with each weep. I finally went to her side, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosette, I don't think he's going to be woke up like that." My voice was tender and concerned, as I tried to calm her a little. I truly hated seeing her in this state. She looked up to me, tears flowing down her face, and spoke in a small, broken whisper.

"C-Chrono, is he…is he gonna be okay? P…please tell me he's okay." I knew now she must have felt terribly alone. She was searching for comfort, for someone to reach out and embrace her. To tell her that everyone was okay now, even if it wasn't. I knew how that felt. And I realized she was denying her needs.

I wondered how long she had told herself that it would work out in the end, that in the morning it would be okay and she'd feel better. She had been abandoned again and again, and each time by accident. I couldn't begin to comprehend the feelings that left her with. If maybe, she blamed herself somehow…

I stooped at her side, and watched her face for a moment more. Making up my own mind, I pulled her into my arms, then replied in a small whisper.

"He'll be okay. I promise…" I felt a little guilty. I was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear, even though I wasn't sure it was the truth. But I could do nothing else. I wanted to give her what she craved, comfort her. I desperately wanted to see that optimistic smile over her lips.

She was crying and trembling within my arms. It was like holding a small bird, scared and fragile. She made no effort to move, her arms still hanging at her sides. I wasn't sure if I was helping, but hoped that at least she did not feel as alone. Sometimes all you need is to know you're not alone…

The images were still pounding though my head, more vivid now, as well as the feelings. They were so dark, and I hated feeling it while trying to be compassionate and tender. I knew that the source of the images was approaching somewhere, but made no move to avoid it. I wanted to know what it was.

Rosette sobbed a final time, before leaning away from me to speak again.

"Um…thanks. For, you know, just being here." She told me quietly. I understood, and was grateful that I might have given her a little comfort. I looked to her, trying to find the right words to say, and noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed. She was embarrassed. I smiled to myself, she looked cute when she blushed. It was strange how she provided those little spots of light in such a dark moment.

"Your welcome Rosette." My words were quiet too, like we were speaking of a secret that no one else was meant to know. My hands were still upon her back, and when I moved them down and over her sides to remove them, she squirmed and her cheeks darkened. "What's wrong?" I asked almost instantly. Damn my impulses…

"D-don't do that! It…tickles." She sputtered before rising to her feet and moving away from me. I doubt it really tickled, but I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. It was honestly an accident, and I would have been just as happy if it had went completely unnoticed.

Regardless I pushed the thoughts from my mind, as Rosette continued to doctor her brother the best that she could with such limited supplies, and I scoured the surroundings for our predator. I was trying desperately not to allow my thoughts to sway, so that I could be completely alert, yet I found it difficult. But considering I had never done this in my life, I found that surprisingly I felt like I knew exactly what to do. Not only that, I felt like an expert; a warrior protecting his group.

Now that I recall it, I guess it was instincts, but it was probably funny to see someone who looked like a 12 year old child, trying to protect a 16 year old girl, and 15 year old unconscious boy. We seemed like a perfect target. Luckily for us, looks deceive.

There was a staircase on the left side of the building; a steep climb up almost to the ceiling, where there was platform, and a door to the left, on the wall. I hadn't noticed them before, and what drew my attention to them was a few soft clicks. The structure was entirely metal; someone was standing on the platform.

I couldn't make out the form. It was a blur of torn black cloaks. I knew this could not be good. I turned to alert Rosette, but she was already standing in front of her brother's form, gun withdrawn. She was more aware than even I had realized, and was prepared to fight.

I watched the strange figure religiously, not blinking for a few moments. I suspected that this mysterious character was the cause of the wreckage here. I also suspected it to be a man, considering that it was a tall shadow. Nothing else was evident. In that lapse of time, this person did not move at all. He was standing at an angle to us, staring past the stairs before him.

Suddenly he turned sharply, towards us, and jumped from the stand. It was at least 50 feet up, and I thought he was insane. But he fell fluently, cloak flowing quickly behind him, and when he landed he moved forward like mist, swift and barely visible. He approached Rosette at an alarming rate, and she shot rapidly towards him. He seemed to warp around the bullets however. He reminded me of a vampire.

He was almost before us, and I growled possessively at the creature. He was too swift for the bullets to do as little as graze him, we couldn't kill it with something that simple. I blinked as he was before us, and caught sight of a crimson tipped blade, as he continued a determined path towards the oblivious nun.

I moved, and didn't know I had. I was in front of Rosette, and caught the edge of the blade in my stomach. I looked back, to assure that at least she was unharmed. The blonde's eyes were wide, and mouth parted in a silent scream. It was only for a moment however, before she aimed the weapon for the creature.

I gripped the blade, and dared the man to take it back. His features were cloaked, yet I could swear I caught a golden glint beneath the hood. He ripped the wide sword from me, slashing open deep lacerations in my hands. I flinched and whimpered involuntarily, while a rumbling growl continued to erupt from my chest. This bastard wouldn't get to Rosette, his blade would not taste her blood.

She had run, and was fumbling new ammunition into the barrels. It took the blink of an eye, and the shadow was upon her again. He swung towards her, and Rosette skillfully back flipped, managing to narrowly miss the attack, then immediately opened a rapid succession of bullets. These were different, for within seconds they exploded into a bright swirl. The edge of an explosion seemed to touch the edge of the creature, and he flinched slightly.

I ran at an open dash to Rosette's side. I wasn't really sure what I could do, but I would not leave her alone to fight such a foe. She looked to me, threw four strange cross shaped objects to me.

"Take those and place them around Joshua, now Chrono!" She was still unloading shells unchecked, and very narrowly missing the assaults. I didn't want to move, but there was nothing I could do for her either. The immense gash in my abdomen was a faucet, draining me quickly and I was feeling dizzy. So I obeyed her commands, impaling the ground around the boy with the objects, in a circle.

When I had completely the task, I ran back. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see an almost transparent faint blue barrier close over him. When I reached the battle once more, the first thing to catch my attention was a chuckle. And it was not from Rosette. I realized then, that this character was toying with us.

I could see he was crossing the room at alarming rates, brushing off bullets, and almost appearing to enjoy it. At his level of skill, the three of us could have been killed easily, yet he was not trying for death. If he had, he would have already struck Rosette. He was stirring us, scaring us, as if to throw us of balance.

I was again at my temporary partner's side, watching the energetic blur cross the room. He suddenly shifted his patterns of crisscrosses, and darted towards the blond once more. She had a clear shot, and took it. The bullet exploded at the center of his chest, and fell like a blank. She gasped, and he moved forward. I planted myself before her as quickly as I could, as Rosette attempted to run to the left.

He threw me to the side effortlessly, and grasped the girl's small throat, holding her against a wall.

"I bet you don't remember me, do you little Rosette?" he spoke in a strangely familiar tone. It was melancholy, but not depressed; almost mocking. He moved closer and pressed his body flush to hers, as I was collecting my battered form. "Of course not. You wouldn't recall would you?" he continued.

Wrath was filling me; I outburst without meaning to.

"Let her go!" I command, a strange energy licking at my skin, and crawling over me. The shadow's reply: another damn chuckle. "_I said release her!_" I screamed once more, a dangerous edge sharpening my words.

"Oh I know Chrono, I heard you. But sense you are so pathetically helpless, then no." His statement was almost impatient, as he examined Rosette's face. Raising another hand, to trace delicately over her quivering lip, he again chuckled. She was visibly struggling against him, yet could not break free. "Don't you think…she would taste wonderful Chrono? I know you smell that scent, so fresh, untouched, alluring. I think I'll answer my own curiosities."

Something snapped within me. I could feel my skin stretching, my wound quickly healing, hear the rip of clothes. I was changing rapidly. My hair shortened strangely, talons burst from fingertips, a tail like structure emerging from the back of my skull, and finally horns ripped though my scalp, then wings erupted from my shoulder blades. I was at the shadow, and towering over him. Grasping his own throat, I swung him into the floor, and pinned him there.

"I'll kill you!" I threatened in a deadly, deep tone. "Kiss her, and I'll shove your tongue down your throat!" my body was screaming with anger and jealousy. How dare he touch her! How dare he speak to her like that! I'd kill him, I'd slit his neck and wrists and pin him still while he bled dry! I'd…I'd puncture his lungs and watch him gargle and drown in his own blood…

"It's good… to see you're back brother." He spoke in a raspy voice. I was crushing his Adam's apple, he was suffocating…and I was enjoying it. My eyes widened and I wondered what the hell he meant. Then my grip shifted accidentally. I heard consecutive snaps, and looked down to what was now _my_ prey. A dark substance was flowing from his mouth, and I immediately released him in shock. There was no way, no possible way I had ended his life so easily!

I didn't mean to. It was an accident.

He was going to… to force himself on Rosette, I was so furious. I couldn't have bared to do nothing.

The crazy bastard, guess he got what he deserved…

No! He didn't, I didn't mean to. I didn't want this!

What am I saying? Yes I did. I wanted to see him die. Because he was going to take… what was mine.

I had punctured his neck in several places, blood was spilling from there too. A small crater was surrounding his body. Had I really threw him _that_ hard? Seems so; and his body was mangled too.

I was back in my child form. There were still trails of sticky crimson liquid dripping from my digits. My shirt and pants were shredded, only covering the essentials. I was trembling slightly, with both fear and…excitement. It had been an adrenaline rush, and my heart still hammered within my chest. It still seemed incredible that the creature was now dead. It was unbelievable, too unbelievable. I approached the lifeless form, and touched the pale, exposed hand.

With the contact, the corpse dissolved into gray ashes, and blew across the floor. I could feel my brows furrow as I tried to decode what that could mean. What sort of enemy seems so skilled, dies so easily, and then turns into ash?

"Ah, Chrono… I see you defeated my puppet. You didn't think it was your real opponent, did you?" The voice of the deceased one came from again the platform. He was dressed in a similar black cloak, and leaning over the guardrail in anticipation.

"Who are you?" I called harshly. The man chuckled, and his voice rebounded across the room.

"You'll learn soon." He replied, then disappeared somewhere, then reappeared at the door…carrying Joshua. "Oh, and I'll be taking my pet back. It seems he managed evading me for a bit." And with that, he exited. I didn't have time to reply, or even think. When I recovered, my thoughts went straight to Rosette however.

I turned to find her crumbled in the floor, against the wall. Tears were falling freely, but she was silent. I sighed. I wanted to help her brother, but the distraction had worked very well. I was still shaken. I had killed… by accident.

He wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to fight back, swing his sword and struggle free. We would fight, and I would defeat him gracefully. Then, he would accept defeat, and leave. That was the way it was meant to be, or at least I thought so.

I had never realized just how fragile life was. It was both amazing and horrifying to know that someone could be right beside you one moment, and the next, be gone. All of these trivial matters were plaguing my mind. It had never seemed this way in the movies…

They always portrayed death in such a simple, easy way. In a way that would make people think there's nothing to it. That couldn't be more wrong. The first time you take live, is traumatic.

At first, I had wanted to deny it. I had expected anything but to kill him instantly. I realized that I was angry, but I had never thought I could kill anything so easily. It made me tremble. It made me… afraid of myself.

I looked to Rosette again. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and her arms lay lazily against her legs. She was still crying, and staring intently at the pavement. It wasn't like her. I had almost expected to find her trying to reach the steps and climb after him. And wondered why she hadn't.

I approached her and she immediately glanced at me, and seemed a little scared. It instantly hurt. I hadn't wanted her to see me that way, and I never wanted her to feel frightened of me. And now, I was searching for comfort as well. I hoped so much that she could look at me, and not reject me for my actions.

I didn't pause or turn away though. Instead I plopped down beside her.

"M-maybe we should go after him Rosette. There's still time." I told her in a small voice. I was ashamed of myself, and didn't know how she was going to respond to me.

"No Chrono, I don't think there is. Besides…I couldn't even fight the other guy, and if you… if you're in that form, there's not much you can do either." Her voice was so faint, and so hopeless. It made me afraid. This was definitely not Rosette.

"What are you saying? Are you just going to give up now?" she looked to me, and frowned.

"Of course not. I'll never just… give up on Joshua, but let's face it. That guy's long gone now. You saw how fast he was. I didn't even have _time_ to shoot at him, much less try and chase after him. We'll hunt him down though, we'll get permission to go searching for him." She explained. She still didn't seem the same as the hyperactive girl I was used to though. "I just…hope he'll be okay until then. He…needed to see a doctor." She finished.

I nodded. I had no idea how to respond to her though. It was a good sign that she was still being stubborn, but she was also exhausted; both mentally and physically. She was staring at the pavement again in thought. I again reached to touch her shoulder, in a reassuring way, but she jumped and now glanced at my hand, hovering just at her arm.

Blood was still dripping from a couple fingers, and I realized she didn't want a crimson handprint on her sleeve. My arm dropped back to my side and I got up. I felt a little disappointed. That contact, a small gesture of sympathy, was something that I needed as well. It was painful to be rejected…

She pushed off the ground and to her feet, muttering an apology.

"Let's go back. We need to report what has happened." She told me, walking towards the door. Her back was turned to me. She hadn't even looked at me as she talked. Was she angry with me? Or just…afraid.

I followed, and we soon reached the car. Driving at an amazingly moderate speed, it seemed like eternities before we were back at the church. There was an eerie silence between us the entire ride, and a ghostly dream like touch to the atmosphere. It was hard to imagine all of that had happened.

We had found her brother, fought our first battle together, and lost her brother again; all in one night. I wonder if that's some sort of record. When I thought a mission would be a good thing, I was obviously wrong.

We reached the order, and both walked back to Rosette's room silently. We were exhausted, and didn't even really speak to anyone, short of a few "hello's" and shallow nods. I wasn't sure why I continued to follow my young partner, but I think it was because I was afraid to be alone.

I wasn't prepared to face myself. I needed a distraction, and though Rosette was fatigued, she would be enough to preoccupy my mind. And it would be solving two problems, because I wasn't the only one that didn't need to be alone after our encounter.

She could deny if it she wanted, but the experience effected her, painfully reopening a wound. It was obvious, to anyone. Remington had asked her what happened and she replied with,

"I'll go write a report." And continued to walk; I was shocked. We were both dragging pitifully. My thoughts kept slipping back to my sin. I wondered if a devil could go to a confessionary, or if it would really help. What would I have said? I committed murder, it's not like there was any forgiving for such an act. I didn't want to listen to preaching about being saved though redemption. It seemed like a feeble idea.

I didn't remember walking though any doors, or down any hallways, but somehow, when I looked up from Rosette's back, I found we were standing in her room.

"I've got to get this typed Chrono, you can stay if you want but there's nothing to do here." She told me weakly. I realize that it was a gentle attempt of asking me to go somewhere else, but I had nothing else to do. But dwell on regrets that is, and watching the nun's delicate fingers clicking across random patterns of buttons sounded so much more appealing.

"Do you care…. If I stay?" I inquired, sitting at the edge of her bed and staring at my knees. She sat down across the room, in a small fold up chair, in front of a machine with a television screen and a few other gadgets scattered in front of the screen; including a little panel with a collection of little buttons that looked like a screwed up alphabet.

"Nah, if you really want to…" she replied. Her voice had changed again. It now seemed longing, like hinting that she 'really wanted' me to stay. I had no problem with this, my heart fluttering a little at the idea, as I lay down upon her bed. I only hoped I wasn't invading her privacy by stretching out. It was so comfortable though… it'd be worth it even if she did get mad at me.

I was staring at the ceiling and trying to make out little designs in the random patters dotted across the surface, and listening to the faint clicks. It sounded like the patter of rain on a tin roof, so pleasant and relaxing. I could feel myself drifting, but instead of struggling against it, I let myself fall into a deep slumber. It felt so great to rest…

I woke up, and the glow of the screen was still in the room. Rosette was still sitting in that chair, her arms folded at the desk, and face buried in them. I smiled, glad that she was resting too, but didn't approve of her choice of napping places. I got up and walked to her seat.

The blue tinted light was illuminating her face. She looked peaceful, and I wondered what she was dreaming about. I brushed a few golden strands away from her mouth affectionately, chuckling softly at the little line of drool leaking from the edge of her mouth. It was…cute.

As I looked over her visage again, I noticed faint tear stains, a few droplets clinging on her lashes. I sighed and frowned. If I hadn't fallen asleep, maybe I could have helped somehow. Anything would have been better than allowing her to sit alone and cry. It was exactly what she _did not_ need.

I clumsily worked her form out of the chair and into my arms. I was thankful that I still had a decent amount of strength left, or I wouldn't have even been able to put her to bed. That would have been a real guilt trip.

Laying her upon the bed, and working the blankets over her and tucking at her neck, I leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Rosette…" I whispered. Turning to leave, I suddenly felt a hand grasp my wrist.

"_Chrono?_" It had to be my young partner, I recognized the begging voice immediately. It sounded like the girl. Guilt was already burning in my chest, I just wanted to leave.

"Hmm?" I replied in a murmur. I didn't want her to hold my wrist like that. I didn't want to feel her warm fingers wrap over my skin. I was so taunted and she… was so pure.

"D-don't go. I can't sleep, let's… play cards or something." I sighed, still not turning to meet her face. If I saw that plea of hers, I didn't know if I could refuse it.

"You were sleeping just fine a minute ago, I had to put you in bed…" my voice was still low, and getting lower. That sounded nice. I picked up a 16 year old, and tucked her in. It sounded more like I was being a pervert. I sighed aloud, and expected her to be mad about it.

"Oh. Thanks Chrono." She whispered a bit timidly. Well that was proof that there was still something wrong with her. In any other situation, she probably would have attempted to kill me. "So, what do you know how to play?"

I turned and gave her a weary smile. She was determined to keep me with her. Maybe she had a nightmare, and didn't want to admit it, or something like that. I didn't _really_ mind though.

"Well…" I began, my smile loosing the tired drag. I turned to face her completely, climbed upon the bed next to her. "I know how to play…_this!"_ I called, tackling her midsection, trying to find a particularly ticklish spot, I hoped she still had…

She burst into cackling laughter, fighting my small hands away and I began to laugh too.

"H-hey! Tha-that's not fair!" She whined between giggles.

"Sure it is!" I replied, continuing my assault. "Fight back." I added daringly. It was so unusual, how we were so comfortable with one another. Not as unusual for me, but for Rosette it was really weird.

How many people could know a person for a couple of days and feel this comfortable around them? There weren't many people that were so open with others. Maybe she was like this towards everyone, but I sort of doubted it. She hadn't tried to fight back yet either, maybe she _did _feel unsettled by our little game.

I paused and looked down to her. She was still laughing softly and grinning. That happiness, I felt like I didn't deserve to cherish it. I scooted away a little, and sighed, feeling a little embarrassed with my outburst.

"What's wrong?" Rosette questioned, sounding a little more cheerful. My feet were dangling from the edge of the bed. What had I been thinking anyway? Sure it was just …tickling, but still, I didn't really have a right to act so affectionate with her.

"Sorry." I whispered feeling guilty. I wondered if there was still blood on my hands. I had almost forgotten about the crimson liquid, because once we got in the car, I wiped them off with a little towel. But now that I was staring at them, I could still see the stains…

"Don't apologize Chrono, it didn't bother me. If it did, you would known it." She chuckled, then continued. "And…don't stare at your hands like that. It's gone now." Her voice became more careful with the last words.

Somehow, I knew she understood what I was apologizing for. I truly believe that she knew what I was really saying sorry for was the events of the evening, of loosing her brother again, and scaring her. Her reply was her own way of saying, '_I don't blame you._' It was a relief, and I was amazed in a small way. She had accepted me, _with_ my faults.

Still staring at my knees a fact dawned upon me. I need some new clothes, and soon. These were barely clinging to me, but lucky were a little more than just shreds of cloth. When I snapped back from my thoughts, I looked over my shoulder and nodded to her.

"I think… I'm gonna need some new clothes again Rosette." I told her in a small, bashful voice. I don't think she had realized that I was half exposed, and prayed she didn't suddenly notice.

"I have some pjs you can borrow for now. Will that be okay?" I wondered briefly why she would have pajamas that would fit _me_. Then it hit me. "They were…Joshua's. I kept 'em because I thought that I'd find him before he had grown out of them." I smiled to her. But it wasn't just any smile, it was honest. I wasn't forcing myself to try and appear happy. I was, in a sad, melancholy way.

"Okay, thanks." I answered. Rosette then went to her closet, dug out a big brown leather suitcase, drug it to the middle of the room, and popped it open. The suitcase was full of older clothes. It looked like the majority of them were hers, but there was the occasional article of boy's clothes. Finally uncovering the set of small, simple cotton sleep clothes, she tossed them to me.

"There. Now you can go get dressed in something decent." She told me like it was some kind of command. "And when you get back, we can play cards, okay?" she finished. I nodded. I knew it wasn't really a question, even though she said it like it was. What she was really saying was,

"_When you're done, we're playing cards whether you like it or not._" She didn't have to force it on me though, by the time I was changed and back, I was suddenly in the mood for a good game of cards.

And when I returned, the deck was already set and Rosette had dealt me seven cards. I sat in the fold up chair, beside the bed, and she sat on the mattress, and we stayed up until the darkness began to fade into sunrise, playing various card games…and talking about our lives; our hopes, fears, dreams and passions. And I suddenly began to feel something returning. A faded, yet powerful bond.

Author's note: Yay, the story is finally going somewhere! The next chapter will take place a month or two down the road in the plot (to clarify that I meant in the story ', it shouldn't take me that long to update), not sure exactly how long the time span will be. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If you have a moment, constructive critism is greatly appreciated! (And compliments are nice too n.n).


End file.
